Harry Potter y el Último Horrocrux
by Mariz Black
Summary: Lo sucedido en el curso anterior a dejado a Harry solo en la busqueda de los horrocrux,solamente Hermione y Ron estan allí para ayudarle, o eso cree él. McGonagall decide abrir el colegio, una nueva estudiante, Draco enamorado, HarryGinny, RonHermione.
1. Atrás queda la niñez Adiós Dursleys

¡Hola! sinceramente no se que decir, y... ¿qué? se supone que debería decir algo? como sea... Sólo decir que es mi primer fic y que aún no está acabado. Espero que realmente les agrade.

Creo que a estás alturas ya todos han de haber leído el sexto libro... aún así cumplo con informar que esté fic contiene SPOILERS. Y de sobra está decir que todos los personajes (a excepción de un par) le pertenecen a JK Rowling.

ummmm... Bueno, creo que eso era todo... Sin más demora, aquí les dejo el primer capítulo... dudas, criticas, sugerencias, por favor ¡háganlas llegar!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

OoOoOoOoO

OoOoO

OoO

O

**CAPITULO I.**

**Atrás queda la niñez... Adiós Dursleys**

Harry se encontraba en su habitación haciendo las maletas para el viaje, iría a la boda de Bill, para luego emprender su viaje a Valle de Godric. Estaba algo inquieto, después de todo lo que había pasado en esos dos últimos años, todo lo que había sentido con la muerte de Dumbledore, la simple idea de algo tan normal como una boda pudiera existir le asustaba en cierta forma, le parecía increíble pero a la vez maravilloso... así era, la vida seguía adelante.

Vería de nuevo a sus amigos Ron, Hermione... Ginny, Oh! Ginny, cuanto la extrañaba¿habría hecho lo correcto al separarse de ella? Se sentó en la orilla de su cama dejando escapar un gran suspiro, miró a su alrededor, sin duda, no extrañaría aquel cuarto, aquella casa, la vida que había llevado allí no era para nada agradable, quizás si echaría de menos a sus tíos, después de todo eran su única familia... pero ¿Qué? en que estaba pensando ¿Echarlos de menos¿Eso quiere decir que los extrañaría?... para nada, este era el momento que había estado esperando durante años, por fin podría hacer una vida, lejos de aquellos que le habían hecho la existencia imposible... solo había vuelto esas vacaciones con los Dursleys porque así lo habría querido Dumbledore; eso parecía ser lo único que le animaba en esos día: dejar a los Dursley.

Todas las pertenencias de Harry estaban recogidas. Harry aun seguía sentado en la cama, tan solo su cuerpo permanecía allí mientras su mente vagaba... el aleteo de Hedwig que regresaba lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad, miro su reloj, eran las once menos cinco de la noche, la ventana abierta dejaba entrar una brisa calida común en los días de verano, era tiempo de partir. Cerró su baúl, tomo la jaula de Hedwig, su Baúl y su capa de invisibilidad, que nunca la dejaba desde que Dumbledore se lo había pedido. Bajó las escaleras sigilosamente, al llegar al Hall dejo caer una carta (Harry creyó necesario, al menos, dejarles una carta de despedida a la familia que, aunque miserablemente, lo había criado) en la mesita que decoraba el lugar y así se dirigió hacia la puerta. En la carta decía:

_"A mis Tíos: Vernon y Petunia._

_Tuve que adelantar mi viaje, imagino no les importara, al contrario, puedo estar seguro que harán una gran fiesta para celebrar, y no los culpo pues mi alegría es tanto o mas grande que la de ustedes. A pesar de todo quería agradecerles por haberme dado un techo donde vivir durante todo este tiempo. Si corremos con suerte no nos volveremos a ver jamás._

_Harry."_

Harry releyó su carta y noto un dejo de ironía en sus líneas, pero así la dejo.

El joven mago giro la perilla de la puerta, y así salio. Al cerrarse la puerta tras el muchos recuerdos de su niñez le venían a la mente, no podía evitar el sentir nostalgia de dejar ese lugar, a pesar del mal trato que tenia aquella familia para con el, aquella era la casa en la que se había criado; si bien habían malos recuerdos en esa casa de su niñez, también habían algunos, aunque muy pocos, recuerdos agradables; por ejemplo, recordaba cuando la invitación de Hogwarts había llegado, las miles de cartas volando por la casa y tío Vernon desesperado los llevo muy lejos de casa. En ese momento su vida cambió para bien, era un verdadero mago, de alguna manera siempre lo supo, sabía que era diferente a los demás niños. Y ni hablar de la vez que el señor Weasley había destrozado la sala de start de los Dursley. Harry no pudo contener una sonrisa al recordar todo aquello.

Pero, recordaba, también, la visita de Dumbledore el año pasado para buscarlo y llevarlo con los Weasley, como deseaba verlo nuevamente parado junto a aquel umbral para llevárselo de allí; miró a todos lados como un instinto, como un deseo de volverlo a ver, pero fue en vano, era imposible, el había muerto, esa era la cruel realidad.

Una lágrima traicionera resbaló por su mejilla.

Deslizó su mano en el bolsillo de su chaqueta y hay estaba, el medallón, el falso Horcrux que siempre le acompañaba desde la muerte de Dumbledore. Ese medallón lo llevaba a manera de recordatorio, pues constantemente le recordaba la realidad en la que estaba viviendo, sin Sirius y sin Dumbledore para apoyarlo.

Dumbledore era una de las personas que más quería en el mundo y que lo dejaba solo, solo una vez más. Era posible, primero sus padres, luego Sirius, y ahora Dumbledore, acaso una maldición envolvía a aquel joven mago (al niño que vivió ó como ya lo llamaban algunos, desde hace un año, "el Elegido") ver que todos aquellos a quienes amaba se habían ido, que habían sucumbido ante la maldad de Lord Voldemort, era doloroso y verdaderamente desesperante, por eso debía acabar con el, no dejaría que le hiciera mas daño a sus seres querido, es por eso que había hecho a un lado a Ginny, la amaba tanto que no podría exponerla ante aquel ser macabro. Tenía que conseguir los otros Horcruxes y acabar con ellos... ¿Pero donde podrían estar? Abrió el medallón y hay, una nota rezaba:

_"Al señor Oscuro:_

_Se que moriré mucho antes de que usted lea esto, pero quiero que sepa que fui yo quien descubrió su secreto. He robado el verdadero Horcrux y tengo la intención de destruirlo en cuento pueda. _

_Afronto la muerte con la esperanza de que cuando encuentre su igual usted será mortal una vez más._

_R.A.B"_

«_ ¿Quien podría ser ese tal RAB?_»_ -_ Se preguntaba Harry constantemente, pero no podía pensar con claridad, se sentía aturdido. Sabía que RAB era la clave para conseguir los siguientes Horcruxes, ya le preguntaría a Hermione, quien para este momento ya habría revisado todos y cada uno de los libros necesarios.

Harry caminaba por la calle oscura Privet Drive sumido en sus más profundo pensamientos. Vagó por aquella calle sin rumbo fijo durante varios minutos. Al llegar a la esquina de la siguiente cuadra se detuvo, alargó su varita y enseguida apareció el Autobús Noctámbulo, pago por un puesto y se adentro en aquel peculiar transporte.

Así el niño que vivió decía Adiós a los Dursley para dar la Bienvenida a una nueva vida… atrás quedaba toda su niñez y adelante un futuro incierto lo esperaba.

* * *

Espero y les haya gustado ¡Se les agradece comentarios! 

Besos.


	2. En la Madriguera

_Gracias a Pedro y Lana por sus comentarios... y también a Lana por hacerme ver lo de RAB... de verdad no me había fijado en eso, y ninguno de los que había leído el capítulo lo había notado :S ...Bueno, ustedes saben de sobra que es RAB y no RBA P Intenté cambiarlo pero no supe como, no soy muy mañosa con esto!_

_De cualquier forma acá les dejo el segundo capítulo, a ver que tal! ;)_

_Saludos!_

* * *

**CAPITULO II.**

**En la Madriguera **

El día había despuntado hace algunos minutos, aquel sol de verano golpeaba a Harry de frente en el rostro, la luz del día guiaba sus pasos. Estaba ya enfrente de una gran casa humilde de cuya puerta colgaba un letrero con las palabras "La Madriguera", adelanto unos pasos y se poso en el umbral de la casa y toco a la puerta sin vacilar, enseguida le abrió Ginny, sus brillantes ojos verdes se encontraron con los de la chica, y así permanecieron por un par segundos eternos en un silencio discreto e incomodo a la vez. Quiso abrazarla, besarla y decirle cuanto la había extrañado, pero...

– ¡Hola Ginny! – fueron la únicas palabras que pudo pronunciar el joven mago.

– Hola – respondió casi inexpresivamente - ¡Pasa! - dijo haciendo un ademán para que pasase.

» No te esperábamos hoy!... ¿Como es que estas aquí¡Mi padre ya había pedido un carro al Ministerio y los de la Orden irían por ti!

- Er... yo... me vine en el autobús noctámbulo...

- ¿Como? – Ginny volteo y lo fulmino con la mirada - ¡Harry, en que estabas pensando...!

- No aguantaba un minuto más con los Dursley... entiéndeme Ginny...

- Es peligroso - continuaba Ginny como si no hubiese escuchado sus palabras - Algo pudo pasarte... No me quiero imaginar que dirá mi padre... y la Orden - dijo Ginny enojada.

- ¿Estoy a salvo, no? Ya estoy cansado de estar dependiendo siempre de otros...

- Pero... - iba a decir Ginny cuando la señora Weasley se acercaba, interrumpiendo la conversación sin la menor intención.

- Harry querido ¿Como estas? - dijo con cariño maternal.

- Hola Señora Weasley!!

- Pero ¿que haces aquí¿La Orden no iría por ti? - dijo detallando al muchacho de pies a cabeza - Ven Vamos a la cocina, debes comer algo ¡Estas muy delgado! – sentenció después de examinarlo bien.

Harry la siguió hasta la cocina con Ginny detrás.

- ¡Oh¡Buenos Días, Harry! - dijo Fleur, quien se encontraba en la cocina, en un perfecto ingles (aunque a Harry le pareció que hacía mucho énfasis en las "erres", ó «egues»; pero aun así no había duda de su mejora), levantándose para saludarlo con un beso en cada mejilla.

- ¡Hola! - dijo Harry algo tímido.

- ¡Ven¡Siéntate! - le pidió la señora Weasley después de desprenderlo de los brazos de Fleur - Tendré que avisarle a Arthur que ya estas aquí!... Ginny, cariño ¿podrías encárgate del desayuno?

- ¡Si mamá!

- Voy con usted, debo pedirle a Bill algunas cositas más ¡Nos vemos ahora Harry! - dijo Fleur y salio junto a la Señora Weasley de la cocina.

Harry y Ginny se quedaron solos de nuevo, ninguno dijo nada, Harry le ayudaba a colocar los platos y cubiertos en la mesa cuando escucharon unas voces que se acercaban, al parecer discutiendo, los dos se miraron y un gran gato color canela cruzo la cocina dando saltitos.

- ¡Vamos Ronald¡No pienso discutirlo más contigo! - se escucho la voz de Hermione

- ¡Hermione vuelve acá¡No me dejes con la palabra en la boca! - grito Ron, pero Hermione no se detuvo y siguió hasta la cocina.

- ¡Harry! - dijo ella emocionada saltando hacia el para abrazarle - ¿Como has estado?

- ¡Bien, Bien! - dijo respondiendo al abrazo de su amiga.

- ¡Se te ve cansado! - exclamó después de soltarlo y examinarlo.

- ¡Harry, Amigo! - era Ron quien también se hacercaba a la cocina – ¡Que bueno que ya estés aquí! - dijo palmeando la espalda de Harry.

- ¿Harry? - dijo Hermione inquisitiva - ¿Me puedes explicar que haces aquí?

- ¡Que ridícula eres Hermione! No se si te acuerda, pero nosotros lo invitamos - le dijo Ron.

- ¡No estoy hablando contigo Ronald! - y volviéndole a Harry, dijo -: Sabes a que me refiero Harry ¡Te esperábamos mañana, no hoy!

- Esto... bueno...

- Dile Harry, dile que te viniste en el autobús noctámbulo y que no esperaste a que fueran por ti - dijo Ginny desde el fondo de la cocina y con las manos en jarra; el parecido con su madre saltó enseguida a su mente.

- ¡Harry¿Como pudiste...?

- ¡Ya Hermione, déjalo en paz!

- ¡Ronald! - dijo y le dirigió una mirada severa.

- Bueno ¡Ya! Basta de plática ¡Vamos a comer! - les dijo Ginny con la comida servida.

- ¡Esto se ve delicioso! - dijo Ron sirviéndose un poco de todo.

- Harry ¿Por qué no esperaste a la Orden? Habían acordado…

- Ooohh... ¡Hermione¡No sigas, deja que coma tranquilo! - le reclamo Ron.

- Una vez mas Ronald ¡NO HABLO CONTIGO!

- Si, de verdad Hermione, no sigas con eso. Ya sabes que desde un principió me opuse a que fueran por mi - dijo Harry.

- Ellos tienen razón, no tiene caso que sigas. Lo hecho, hecho esta. Lo importantante es que ha llegado bien ¿no? - agregó Ginny amablemente.

Hermione no hablo más al respecto y Harry agradeció que Ginny lo hubiese defendido.

- Y su padre... ¿Donde esta? - quiso saber Harry después de unos minutos en silencio.

- En el Ministerio... una reunión, o algo así... - dijo Ginny

- ¡Si! más Mortífagos están haciendo estragos por ahí... - dijo Ron bajando la voz hasta convertirla en un susurro.

- Tienen tanto a la comunidad mágica como a la no mágica de cabeza - le completo Hermione.

- Bill esta con el, se ha ofrecido a ayudar en lo que pueda, y Flema anda y que muy preocupada ¡Esta mas insoportable que nunca! - comentó Ginny.

Todos rieron.

Harry quiso decir algo pero no pudo porque en ese preciso momento apareció en la cocina Gabrielle, la hermana menor de Fleur...

- Bon Jour! - dijo saludando a todos - Ah¡«Hagui», ya estas aquí! - le dijo en su peculiar acento francés y sentándose junto a el - ¿Ya te han dicho que «segás» mi «pagueja» en la Boda de «Fleug»? - continuó tomando un tostada y una pequeña porción de huevos y tocino.

- ¡No, no me habían dicho... pero estaré complacido en serlo! - la chica se sonrojo antes las palabras de Harry, y luego agrego...

- ¿«Pogque» todos se han quedado tan callados? - nadie respondió - Chicas, «cgueo» que no «debeguían» «comeg» tanto, si siguen comiendo así los vestidos no les van a «quedag».

- ¿Hermione, me pasas la mermelada? Por favor - pidió Ginny haciendo caso omiso a las palabras de Gabrielle. Así siguieron el desayuno sin mucho parloteo.

-----------------------------------------------------------

- ¿Porque están peleados esta vez? - interrogó Harry a Hermione y a Ron después de sentarse en la sala.

- ¡Su entupido gato que una vez mas esta detrás de mi mascota, y no conforme casi me hace rodar por las escaleras! - dijo Ron

- ¡Ronald, no eres mas que un niño llorón! – le espetó Hermione

- Estoy de acuerdo ¡Ese gato no es mas que una amenaza! - declaro Gabrielle a favor de Ron.

- Nadie-ha-pedido-tu-opinión - dijo Ginny entre los dientes.

- ¿Has dicho algo Ginny? - pregunto Gabrielle.

- ¡Nada!.. Aunque, me parece que tu hermana te necesita... ya sabes, para hacer unos últimos arreglos en el vestido...

- ¡Oh, si! Se me había olvidado. Me disculpan «pego» debo «guetigagme» ¡Nos vemos luego! - dijo y salio en busca de su hermana.

- ¡No la soporto! - se quejó Ginny.

- ¡Estoy totalmente de acuerdo contigo! - dijo Hermione.

- Ustedes son muy duras con ella – dijo Ron – Gabrielle es una chica encantadora

Ginny y Hermione fulminaron a Ron con la mirada y salieron de la sala. Ron hizo un ademán de indiferencia.

- ¿Que quieres hacer, Harry? - pregunto volviéndose a su amigo.

- Quiero descansar un rato, sabes que viajar en el Autobús Noctámbulo es muy agitado, casi ni dormí.

-Si, tienes razón, vamos que te acompaño a la habitación - le propuso Ron y subieron por donde se habían marchado Ginny y Hermione.

Al llegar a la habitación Harry se recostó en la cama que habían predispuesto para el y enseguida se quedó dormido. Se sumió en un sueño profundo, como una especie de trance, no tardo mucho en comenzar a soñar. Estaba en una habitación oscura, nada podía ver a su alrededor, busco insistentemente una salida pero todo fue en vano. Después de estar parado en medio de aquella habitación empezó a vislumbrar, al fondo de esta, unos brillantes ojos azules junto a una gran barba blanca platinada, era Dumbledore quien se aparecía ante los ojos asombrados del joven mago; Harry no pronunció ninguna palabra, Dumbledore alzaba su mano para mostrarle un camino que se extendía más allá de la habitación. Harry se extraño ¿De donde había salido aquel camino? y ¿Como era que Dumbledore estaba ahí? miro atrás, donde se encontraba su viejo maestro, pero no consiguió a nadie, se había desvanecido entre las sombras, no le quedo mas que seguir solo por la senda.

Tan sólo dio un par de paso y ya se hallaba por un empedrado callejón desierto, de aquella habitación nada quedaba. A lo lejos podía escuchar el repiquetear de lo que parecía agua. El callejón estaba cubierto de una densa neblina y su cuerpo se estremeció al ver que la niebla que lo envolvía. Harry tuvo que encender su varita para poder mirar el camino. Casas se erguían a ambos lados de la calle de adoquines y las luces amarillentas, provenientes de las ventas, llegaban hasta Harry con débiles destellos que se colaban a través de la neblina. Miró adelante, con su varita enarbolada, y pudo ver una figura delgada que se adentraba en aquella niebla calle arriba, vestía una túnica y capa negras que cubría todo su cuerpo y una capucha que apenas y dejaba entrever sus labios rojos; Harry la siguió. El misterioso personaje empezó a aumentar el paso, cruzando primero a la izquierda y luego doblando a derecha, a medida que avanzaba hasta terminar corriendo.

Harry corrió tras aquella persona por largo tiempo, hasta que al fin, casi sin aliento, pudo sujetarlo de su brazo dándole vuelta hacia sí; no pudo contemplarlo por mucho tiempo, su cicatriz empezó a dolerle y una segunda persona, mucho mas alta, aunque igualmente vestida de negro, se aproximó tras la primera y… de pronto todo se volvió negro. Casi inmediatamente se dejo escuchar una estruendosa risotada, no había duda de quien se trataba, era Voldemort. Harry se despertó sobresaltado y bañado en sudor, miro a su alrededor aquellas paredes anaranjadas que con la luz del sol parecían encenderse en llamas, y en conjunto con el escozor de la cicatriz, le producía jaqueca.

- Harry! al fin despiertas - dijo Ron que venía entrando a la habitación - ¿Que pasa¿Un mal sueño? - Interrogó su amigo al ver su mirada de espanto, tomando una silla y sentándose en frente de el.

- Peor que eso... pero no quiero hablar de ello - respondió - Luego te contare... ¿Que hora es?- dijo para cambiar de conversación.

- Pasada las Doce. Es mejor que te bañes, mamá ya nos llamara a comer.

- Si, me sentará bien una ducha - dijo dirigiéndose a la puerta con mas sosiego, le tranquilizaba saberse a salvo en la que ya consideraba como su casa "La Madriguera".


	3. Mayoría de Edad

**CAPITULO III.**

**Mayoría de Edad.**

- ¡Hey! Harry! Despierta! - le decía Ron mientras le halaba por un brazo.

- ¿Que pasa Ron? - dijo Harry medio dormido.

- ¡Mira la hora! - Ron le aproximó el reloj que reposaba en la mesa de noche.

Harry se colocó sus anteojos y miró, el reloj indicaba las 12:17. Era medianoche, un nuevo día, era 31 de julio, el día de su Cumpleaños.

- ¡Feliz Cumpleaños! - Dijo Ron - ¡Toma! Nuestro Regalo, de Hermione y mío - y le entregó un libro envuelto con un gran moño rojo.

- ¡Gracias! – masculló entre dormido y despierto.

- Habla de los Horcruxes... Pero ven, te tenemos preparado algo más - Ron seguía hablando como si no hubiera escuchado lo que Harry le decía - ¡Ven conmigo! - dijo en voz baja y con una sonrisa. Caminó sigilosamente hasta la puerta y la abrió.

- ¿A donde? - dijo un confundido Harry.

- ¡Es una sorpresa! - Harry le siguió. Caminaron por el oscuro pasillo hasta llegar a una de las habitaciones. Ahí, sobre la puerta, un Letrero rezaba:

"FRED Y GEORGE."

Y más abajo otro letrero pendía de este. Este otro decía:

"¡Felicidades Harry!

Pasen Adelante."

Harry miró a Ron algo escéptico.

- ¡Vamos! - dijo Ron animándolo a pasar.

Harry giró la perilla y la puerta cedió. Aquel dormitorio no se parecía en nada al de los gemelos, estaba claro que lo habían hechizado, de eso no había duda, se veía más grande y alguien lo había decorado con esmero, esa debía de haber sido Ginny, de eso tampoco había duda, ella era muy buena con eso de la decoración.

- ¡SORPRESA! - Gritaron todos, saliendo de detrás de los muebles y cortinas. Estaban ahí Fred y George, obviamente, "los incitadores del desorden" como les llamaba su madre, Ginny y Hermione, también Neville, Seamus, Luna y Dean; todos en pijamas.

- ¡Feliz Cumpleaños Harry! - dijo George

- ¡Felicidades, acabas de cumplir tu mayoría de edad! - dijo Fred

- ¡Felicidades Amigo! - dijeron Neville y Seamus, dándole palmadas en la espalda.

- ¡Feliz Cumpleaños Harry! - dijo Hermione con un beso en la mejilla y guindándosele del cuello.

- ¡Felicitaciones Harry Potter! - Luna le dijo tendiéndole una mano.

- ¡Feliz Cumpleaños! - dijo Ginny abrazándolo y dándole un pequeño beso en los labios, cosa que no puedo contener y a Harry no le importo en lo mas mínimo que lo hiciera. Harry pudo ver como Dean los miraba con recelo, igual que cuando el había besado a Ginny por primera vez. Pero enseguida su mirada cambió, y se acerco a Felicitarle como los demás, no parecía importarle que Ginny le cogiera de la mano en ese momento, quizás se había imaginado todo.

Entre tantas felicitaciones y ovaciones de sus amigos, Harry logró decir:

- ¡Gracias! No tenían porque molestarse

- ¡No es molestia! - dijo Fred.

- ¡Todos colaboramos! - dijo George – Además, recuerda que te debemos mucho –le susurro.

- Gracias a ti pudimos conseguir la tienda – le dijo Fred en el mismo tono de voz y guiñándole un ojo.

- Fue Ginny quien se encargo de decorar el lugar - le susurro Hermione a Harry, para que solo el y Ginny quien estaba mas cerca al el, pudieran escuchar.

- Me lo imagine - Harry dijo sonriendo a Ginny - ¡Gracias! - y acarició con cariño la mano de ella.

- ¡Es hora de picar el pastel! - dijo George ondeando su varita haciendo aparecer una mesa con un gran pastel de cumpleaños.

- ¡Vamos, acérquense todos! - dijo Fred.

Con mucho entusiasmo todos se acercaron y entonaron el "_Feliz Cumpleaños_".

- ¡Harry pide un deseo! - le sugirió Neville.

Harry cerro los ojos, pidió su deseo y soplo las velas, estas vacilaron un momento pero enseguida volvieron a encenderse, Harry intentó una vez más, pero seguían encendidas.

- ¿Han puesto algún hechizo a estas velas? - inquirió Harry algo molesto.

- ¡Estamos libres de culpa! - se apresuro a decir Fred entre risas.

- ¡Son totalmente muggles! - dijo George muy risueño - Son unos genios esos muggles, me sorprende como se las arreglan sin magia!

- ¡Intenta de nuevo Harry! - dijo Hermione dirigiendo a Ron una mirada severa quien también se unía a las risas de los demás - Por experiencia te digo que no es verdadera magia ¡solo sopla fuerte!

Harry así lo hizo y las velas cedieron. Todos aplaudieron y Felicitaron a Harry nuevamente.

- ¡Hora de los regalos! - dijo Seamus acercando el suyo y todos le imitaron.

Harry abrió uno a uno los regalos, Saemus le regaló un juego de ajedrez mágico.

- ¡Haber si logras vencer al presumido de tu amigo Ron! - había dicho en broma.

Neville por su parte le dio un libro "Las Hierbas y sus Múltiples Usos".

Dean le había comprado también un libro, pero este era de quidditch "Grandes Jugadores de Ayer y Hoy, sus Tácticas y Jugadas". Ginny le sorprendió con una brillante bolita dorada, fiel imitación de una stnich, que incluso volaba (aunque no, obviamente, como la original) y que al agitarla despedía unos débiles destellos de una luz dorada.

-¡Gracias! – le dijo dedicándole una grande y enorme sonrisa, agradeciéndole, más, porque estuviera ahí que por la stnich.

Luna le regaló una bufanda y un par de guantes para el invierno de color rojo y dorado. En uno de los extremos de la bufanda se podía apreciar un gran escudo, el de Hogwarts y al otro extremo un gran león con la escritura GRIFINDOR.

- ... aunque quizás no volvamos a Hogwarts este año... - fueron unas de las palabras de Luna, siempre con esa sinceridad que te hace sentir incomodo.

George reaccionó rápidamente y entrego a Harry su regalo, haciendo a un lado las palabras de Luna. Él y Fred le habían comprado una Navaja, parecida a la que Sirius le había regalado y que se había fundido al intentarla usar para abrir una puerta del Departamento de Misterios.

- Hagrid no pudo venir, pero te envió esto - dijo Hermione alcanzándole a Harry un paquete.

Harry abrió el paquete, había una tarjeta de cumpleaños, una carta disculpándose por no poder ir y muchos dulces de café con leche y también un pedazo de pastel muy duro, típico de la cocina de Hagrid.

- ¡Bien! Ahora Sí! TODOS A MOVER EL ESQUELETO - dijo Fred y la música empezó a sonar, George hizo aparecer en una mesa mucha comida y bebidas.

- Para ustedes las jóvenes he traído cerveza de mantequilla - dijo George - Y nosotros que ya somos mayor de edad podremos tomar Whisky de Fuego o si lo prefieren Brandy.

- Eso no es justo! - dijo Ginny.

- ¡No protestes¡Ven, Vamos a bailar! - Fred le dijo y la llevo hasta el centro de la habitación - Ya te daré un poco - le dijo al oído y Ginny sonrió complacida.

Así pasó la Noche entre risas, platicas, bailes, comidas y bebidas.

- Shssss!!! Silencio! - dijo Fred

- No empujen - dijo Ron

- No hagan ruido - era George esta vez.

- Seamus me estas pisando.

- Lo siento Hermione.

Todos bajaban las escaleras procurando el mayor silencio posible, que no era mucho. Harry y Fred llevaba sus varitas encendidas en la punta para alumbrar el camino.

- Ya es tarde ¡Vamos, apúrense! - les presiono George.

- No querrás decir que ya es temprano - dijo Ginny burlándose del asunto.

- Como sea...

- ¡Neville ten cuidado! - Luna le dijo justo cuando la tropezó, para luego caer al piso. Nadie puedo evitar el reír, incluso Neville.

- ¡Creo que has bebido mucho amigo! - dijo Dean intentando levantarlo con ayuda de Ron, pero Neville estaba privado de la risa y no podía ponerse de pie, Dean y Ron cayeron con el. Todos rieron nuevamente.

- Esta bien ya! Déjense de payasadas - reclamo Fred, más divertido que serio.

- Creo que se nos fue la mano con la bebida - dijo George - ¡Vamos¡Arriba! - dijo a Neville haciendo fuerza para levantarlo.

- Bien, continuemos.

Todos siguieron a Fred y a Harry quienes indicaban el camino con su varita en lo alto. Por fin lo lograron, habían bajados las escaleras y cruzaron el hall corriendo...

- Auch!! Por que te detienes - le reprocho Ginny a Fred al arremeter contra su espalda.

- Vamos, muévete Harry - pidió Ron. Pero ellos seguían de pie, en el mismo sitio, como petrificados.

- ¡Buenas Noches a Todos! - se escucho una voz masculina, y las luces se encendieron. Ahí frente a ellos estaban el Sr. y la Sra. Weasley con una mirada muy severa.

- ¿Nos podrían explicar que significa ESTO? - dijo casi a gritos la Sra. Weasley.

- Eeehh... este... nosotros estábamos... Era una celebración, mamá - dijo Fred.

- Si!... una fiesta... por el cumpleaños de Harry! - explicó George.

- Pero como se le ocurre - mamá Weasley dijo claramente enojada - No me importa que hagan fiestas - y bajando un poco el tono de voz y casi cariñosamente, dirigiéndose a Harry - es normal es el cumpleaños de Harry.

» Pero eso no es justificativo para sacar a todos estos niños de sus casa a media noche. Podrían haber hecho la fiesta de día, como personas normales - la Sr. Weasley volvía a recuperar su tono elevado de voz - Ustedes no piensa, no se dan cuenta de lo que ocurre, algo pudo haberle pasado esta noche a estos niños... - hizo una pausa, se veía muy decepcionada.

- Vamos querida, Cálmate! - dijo el Sr. Weasley a su mujer cariñosamente.

Todos permanecían parados como unas rocas sin decir palabras.

- Creo que ustedes ya saben lo peligroso que fue salir de casa a altas horas de la noche, y su pongo que sin el consentimiento de sus padres - dijo serio pero comprensivo.

» Les acompañare a sus casas, sus padres ya deben de haberse dado cuenta de su falta - dijo - Tu Fred, vendrás conmigo, y explicaras a sus padres todo lo sucedido - añadió en un tono mas severo.

- Pero... - iba a decir Fred.

- Sin peros.

»Tomen esto - dijo entregando a cada uno un caramelo - no quiero que lleguen con olor a licor a sus casa. Molly encárgate del resto!

- Bien ahora estamos solos ustedes y yo - se dirigió a sus hijos George, Ron y Ginny.

- ¿Que nos pondrás a hacer? - pregunto George con fastidio.

- Desgnomizaran todo el jardín.

- Pues me rehúso… Ya no soy más un nene, mamá – reclamó el mayor de los hermanos.

- Puede que sí, pero te comportas como tal ¡Harás lo que se te pida¿Entendido? – contestó su madre y George creyó mejor no desafiarla.

- ¡Bien¿Podemos irnos ya a dormir? - pegunto Ron rascándose la cabeza

- No, no, no... creo que no me entendiste bien hijo. Lo harán ¡!AHORA!! Vamos, Todos al Jardín!!.

- Pero mamá, tengo mucho sueño... - protesto Ginny

- Si... a mi de duele la cabeza, no podríamos dormir primero un poco - dijo Ron.

- Si pueden permanecer despiertos toda la noche, un par de horas mas no será mucho.

Todos salieron cabizbajos.

- Esperen ustedes no...

- No se preocupe Sra. Weasley, nosotros somos tan culpables como ellos- dijo Hermione

- Harry querido, es tu cumpleaños, no quería que...

- No hay problema… y si somos más acabaremos más pronto.

* * *

Holas! 

Siento mucho la tardanza, estaba algo bastante ocupado con los exámenes.

Espero les haya gustado el chap… no es el mejor, lo se!... Pero bueno, intentaré subir el siguiente lo más pronto posible.

Gracias a todos por sus comentarios_, Kumi-Muni, oscuro dark angel, Pedro I_ y _jmb88._

Besos.


	4. Uno Más de la Familia

_**Buenas, buenas, gente!! Aquí os traigo un nuevo capitulo.**_

_**Pero antes de proceder me gustaría agradecer a aquellos que me han dejado un comentario(Pedro I, Trece, Kumi-Muni y Saralpp), de verdad significa mucho que alguien lea mi historia. D**_

_**Y Saralpp, tendré en cuanta lo que me has dicho. ;)**_

_**Besos a tods, y Suerte! **_

**CAPITULO IV.**

**Uno más de la Familia.**

Harry estaba acostado en su cama, podía sentir el sol en su cara, sabía que ya era hora de levantarse, pero no quería, aun no se sentía bien repuesto del trasnocho de la fiesta, y el castigo que conllevo esta, así que se dio la vuelta y siguió durmiendo. No tardo mucho tiempo hasta que un gran estrépito se dejo escuchar (al parecer de Harry en toda la casa) Harry se vio obligado a levantarse, se incorporo lentamente, se colocó sus gafas y miro hacia la cama de Ron.

- ¡Hola!

- ¡Hola Harry! - Ron dijo volviéndose hacia Harry y abriendo los ojos.

- ¿que fue eso?

- no lo se - dijo Ron con un gran bostezo - vamos a ver!

Los dos salieron de la habitación de Ron; Hermione y Ginny también habían salido a ver.

- ¿Saben que fue ese ruido?- les pregunto Harry. Ellas solo se encogieron de hombros. Todos bajaron rápidamente las escaleras.

Al llegar al salón se encontraron a toda la familia reunida: la Sra. Weasley se veía enojada, el Sr. Weasley y Bill también estaban, Fleur y Gabrielle (que aun estaba pijamas al igual que ellos) y mas allá, Fred y George. Si! no había duda, eran ellos los causantes de semejante alboroto.

- ¿Que a pasado? - pregunto Ginny soñolienta - ¿Que fue ese ruido?

- Tus hermanos que no conforme con organizar una fiesta de medianoche, no dejan de perturbar el silencio de su hogar! - respondió la Sra. Weasley claramente enojada.

- Mamá, no fue nuestra intención, ya te lo hemos explicado - dijo Fred.

- Solo fue un pequeño error al momento de mezclar los ingredientes para nuestro nuevo invento... - intento explicarle nuevamente George.

- Si! Todos podemos ver cuan pequeño es su error! - exclamo la Sra. Weasley con un dejo de sarcasmo en la voz - Tanto que han tirado a bajo la ventana de su habitación!

- Calma mamá, ya lo repondremos! - Fred se apresuro a decir.

La Sra. Weasley abrió la boca para decir algo más.

- Cariño! Los chicos tiene razón, No es tan grave, Estoy seguro que al momento arreglaran su ventana! - intercedió el Sr. Weasley, en un intento de calmar a su mujer - no es cierto? - dijo dirigiéndose ahora a los gemelos con expresión severa.

- Si! Ahora iremos a arreglarla - dijo George - Pero Cálmate Mujer!

- Ya escucharon. Vamos! Ala! Todos a sus deberes no hay mas que ver aquí - dijo Fred

Enseguida hizo una seña con la cabeza a su hermano y se perdieron escaleras arriba (quizás temiendo otra reprimenda por parte de su madre) con gritos de reproche por parte de Ron y Ginny, acusándolos de completa desconsideración para con ellos que se hallaban durmiendo.

- Es increíble como aun tienen ánimos para trabajar en sus inventos después de lo de anoche - dijo Hermione mientras ella, Ginny, Ron y Harry se acomodaban en los muebles de la sala - ¿No les parece?

- Lo que a mi me parece es que son unos desconsidera-aa-do-oo-os! - expreso Ginny con molestia, dejando escapar un gran bostezo.

- ¡Ni que lo digas! - apunto Ron.

- Hola «Hagui!» ¡Feliz Cumpleaños! - dijo Gabrielle acercándose a donde se encontraban los cuatros amigos - Oigan, «Ggacias» «pog» «invitgme» a la fiesta! – agrego con sarcasmo mirando con enfado a las chicas.

- Discúlpanos Gabrielle! Obviamente estabas invitada – se apresuro a decir Ron algo apenado - Yo creí que las chicas te dirían, a ellas les encargamos la lista de invitados

- Eh... Ginny... pensé que se lo dirías tu - dijo Hermione evadiendo la mirada de desagrado de Ron.

- Yo?... pensé que tu lo harías... jeje... creo que definitivamente se nos paso por alto! - dijo Ginny, y tratando de zanjar el asunto - Quizás, si quieres, puedas venir ahora mas tarde a jugar al Quidditch con nosotros...

- Quizás! igual, te lo «agadgezco» - respondió dirigiéndole a Ginny una sonrisa despectiva, y dirigiéndose a Harry - Ten - dijo entregándole un pequeño paquete - Es una «guevista» «fgansesa» de Quidditch, se cuanto te gusta, si te «agadga» «podgui» «conseguigte» una «suscguicción!» - lo beso en la mejilla y se marcho!

- Gracias! - le grito Harry mientras la seguía con la mirada a través de la habitación algo atontado, quizás sería porque Gabrielle era en parte vela.

Ginny lo miró furiosa.

- Es mejor que suban a cambiarse! - dijo la Sra. Weasley quien venia de la cocina - La comida ya estará lista!

Todos se levantaron y subieron con pereza a sus respectivos dormitorios.

- Vamos, ya la comida esta lista - les dijo la Sra. Weasley, metiéndoles prisa a las chicas y guiándolos al jardín, puesto que eran muchos en la casa y la cocina se les quedaba chica.

Al llegar allí ya estaban en la mesa el Sr. Weasley, Bill, Fleur y Gabrielle. Los gemelos venían bajando en ese preciso momento hablando entre susurros, seguramente planeando otro de sus inventos; su madre los miró severamente y al instante dejaron el cuchicheo para reunirse de inmediato con la familia en la mesa. Charlie, quien aún estaba en Rumania, y Percy, a quien ya no se le vía por la casa desde hace varios años, no se encontraban en la madriguera, como es lógico.

Todos tomaron asiento y comían muy a gusto, Bill hablaba con el Sr. Weasley de algo relacionado con Gringotts, nada importante, mientras Fleur discutía unos últimos arreglos para la boda con la Sra. Weasley:

- He estado pensando que «deveguiamos» «colocag» «gosas» «amaguilla» en «lugag» de las blancas… o, no se… usted que opina? – Le hablaba Fleur a la Sr. Weasley sin parar de hacer sugerencias aquí y allá.

Los gemelos hablaban muy ameno, sobre un asunto relacionado con su tienda, con Ginny quien le reía todas sus bromas, parecía habérsele olvidado su enojo por haberla despertado con su alboroto. Gabrielle por su parte estaba muy callada.

Hermione le decía a Harry lo que le había costado a ella y a Ron conseguir el libro para su cumpleaños:

- … fue algo complicado – decía Hermione en voz baja – Tuvimos que escabullirnos de la madre de Ron para poder mirar en el callejón Knockturn. No sabes hay una cantidad de libro interesantes…

- Trogos de ofcluztingmo yn argthes oscrugras – dijo Ron con la boca llena de comida.

- ¡Ron!- reprobó hermione – serías tan amable de tragar primero y luego hablar.

- Disculpa – dijo Ron algo sonrojado tragando la comida que se encontraba en su boca – Lo que decía es que son todos de ocultismo y artes oscuras.

- Pero no dejan de ser interesantes, además ese, el que te compramos, esta bastante completo.

Al terminar el almuerzo la señora Weasley se dispuso a recoger la mesa con la ayuda de Ginny y Hermione les ofreció ayudarle.

- Les ayudo - dijo.

- Gracias cariño - dijo la dama de mayor edad.

Tres horas más tarde Harry y Ron se encontraban en la sala jugando con el nuevo ajedrez mágico de Harry. Hermione leía El Profeta vespertino y Ginny miraba el juego sentada junto a Ron mientras acariciaba a Crookshanks que estaba hecho un ovillo en su regazo.

Hermione apartó el periódico, dejándolo a un lado, para fijarse en el juego, Ron acababa de hacerle jaque ha Harry.

- ¿Alguna Novedad? – preguntó Ron a Hermione haciendo una seña al periódico.

- Nah… Aun no saben nada del paradero de Snape. – dijo algo apesadumbrada. Snape, que como Harry ya había acusado al ministerio como autor del asesinato de dumbledore, estaba siendo rastreado - Hay algunos que afirman haberlo visto. Pero sinceramente creo que sólo lo hace para ver que pueden conseguir de la recompensa que se ha ofrecido por su captura.

- ¿Y de Hogwarts? Que se dice? – Preguntó Ginny - ¿Abrirá este año?

- Nada se sabe de esto. El Profeta dice no haber recibido información alguna al respecto.

- ¿Qué crees que hará Mcgonagall, Hermione? – peguntó de nuevo Ron.

- La verdad es que no se. Se le vio bastante afectada con… con la – Hermione tomo un poco de aire para concluir con un triste tono de voz – la muerte de Dumbledore.

- Creo que a todos se nos vio bastante afectados – intervino Harry en un tono lúgubre.

- A mi me parece que la escuela debe seguir abierta, siempre que hayan quienes quieran estudiar y aprender – opinó Ginny, también con voz triste – era eso lo que decía Dumbledore, no?

Todos asintieron.

- Si abre la escuela… ¿Uds. Volverán? – preguntó Ginny

Hermione y Ron miraron a Harry en busca de alguna respuesta, pues durante el entierro de Dumbledore Harry les había informado sobre su idea de no volver al colegio para ir tras los Horrocrux, a lo que Hermione y Ron se ofrecieron a acompañarlo. Ginny los miraba inquisitivamente, pasaba su mirada de Ron a Hermione, y de Hermione a Harry.

- No se que planeen Uds. Pero yo si volveré! – dijo rotundamente Ginny – Creo que es lo que Dumbledore habría querido…

¡PLUN! – un ruido se escucho y los gemelos entraron asustando a Crookshanks que de un salto bajo del regazo de Ginny.

- ¡Ey! ¿Qué hacen? – dijo George

- ¿Vamos a jugar un poco? – preguntó Fred animadamente.

- Y esas caras largas? – dijo George.

- Porque no vamos a fuera, es un día esplendido – propuso Fred asomándose por una ventana – les sentara bien un poco de aire fresco.

- Y sol también – apunto George – ¡mira esas caras pálidas!

Harry, Ron, Hermione y Ginny se miraron unos a otros y asintieron en signo de conformidad. Se levantaron y fueron a buscar sus escobas.

- ¿Adonde van? – les pregunto Gabrielle antes de salir

- Vamos a jugar un poco – contestó Ron

- Si quieres puedes venir – dijo Ginny

- Oh! A «jugag»…- dijo Gabrielle – mmmm… quizás en «otga» ocasión. Ahoga tengo que «ayudag» a «Fleug»! au revoir!

Todos se encongieron de hombros y salieron de la casa.

- Me sorprende que la invitaras, Ginny! – susurraba Hermione a Ginny mientras subían a la colina donde podían jugar al quidditch lejos de las miradas curiosas de sus vecinos muggles.

- Sabía que no vendría, es tan obvia! – le contestó Ginny en voz baja a Hermione cargando su escoba detrás de sus hermanos y Harry.

- Hemos llegado – anunció Fred

- Me parece que estamos completos. Seremos tres contra tres – dijo George – Que les parece Ginny, Fred y Yo; y Harry, Ron y Hermione?

Ron abrió la boca para decir algo, seguramente para quejarse por la organización de los equipos, sabía lo mal que jugaba Hermione. Pero Hermione hablo primero:

- La verdad no me siento bien para jugar – dijo – los veré jugar. Me sentaré por aquí y leeré un libro.

- Vamos, Hermione! No seas aguafiestas! – reclamó Fred.

- Si Hermione – dijo Harry, pero ya Hermione se dirigía a la sombra de un gran árbol con la mochila en su hombro.

- Yo… creo que tampoco voy a jugar – dijo Ginny – le haré compañía a Hermione.

Los gemelos se encogieron de hombros.

- ¡Chicas! – espetó Fred. Todos subieron a sus escobas y emprendieron vuelo.

- ¿Qué haces Ginny? ¿No vas a Jugar? – preguntó Hermione cuando esta se arrimó bajo la sombra del árbol.

- ¡No! Me quedare a hacerte compañía

- No tenías porque molestarte… - dijo Hermione mientras abría un libro.

- No es molestía

- Se que a Ron no le agrada mucho la idea de tenerme en su equipo de quiddich… - dijo Hermione con una mueca graciosa en el rostro, Ginny quiso decir algo, pero solo guardo silencio.

El sol fue cayendo dando paso a la tarde. Los chicos jugaban muy divertidos. Harry y Ron le iban ganando a los Gemelos. Hermione y Ginny seguían tendidas junto al árbol.

- ¿Qué le dirás a Dean? – le pregunto Hermione a Ginny, a sabiendas de que este le había pedido una segunda oportunidad cuando Ginny le había contado de su ruptura con Harry.

- Aun no lo se – respondió Ginny, a la vez que George se quejaba de que Ron jugaba sucio.

- He visto como te miraba anoche… – dijo Hermione – incluso me pregunto si era verdad que ya no salías con Harry… ¿sabes? Creo que estaba algo celoso por como uds. (tú y Harry) se miraban.

- mmm… creo que no tiene porque estarlo…

- si tu lo dices… - Hermione cerro su libro, era inútil seguir leyendo; hace rato que llevaba leyendo el mismo párrafo.

Ginny sonrió y siguió mirando el juego.

- ¿Hermione? – inquirió después de un momento - ¿Qué sucede entre tu y mi hermano? – giro su cabeza para mirarla de frente.

- ¿Cómo? – preguntó Hermione sorprendida – No entiendo… - bajo su mira, tratando de huir de los inquisitivos ojos de su amiga.

- Quiero decir… entre tu y Ron, ¿Qué pasa? ¡Porque algo pasa! Y no me lo vayas a negar…

- Entonces no veo la manera de responderte, porque entre el y yo no pasa nada, solo somos amigos, y tú lo sabes bien – respondió Hermione evitando la mirada de Ginny y hurgando entre sus cosas distraídamente.

- Sí, así como se que por ahora son sólo amigos, también se que algo pasa… Te gusta, ¿verdad? – preguntó Ginny entusiasmada.

- Eh… pero que dices – dijo Hermione claramente sonrojada – yo…

Y antes de que Hermione pudiera decir algo más bajaron, y se acercaban hasta el árbol Fred y Harry.

- Queremos la revancha, Harry – decía Fred mientras caminaba hacia las chicas – ¡Ginny! – gritó – ¡Ven a jugar con nosotros!

» ¡Vamos! – dijo cuando ya estaba cerca, tendiéndole la mano – y no me digas que no…

Harry tambien se había acercado

- Si, vamos Ginny, yo también quiero jugar – dijo Hermione apresuradamente tomando la mano que le ofrecía Harry.

Ginny la miro desconcertada, tomo la mano de Fred y al llegar al lado de Hermione le susurro: «Esta vez zafaste, pero ya habrá tiempo para que me cuentes. »

Hermione y Ginny se unieron al juego sin ningún problema, Hermione jugó con Harry y Ron, y Ginny con los gemelos. Luego de un rato de juego ganaron los gemelos la revancha gracias a su hermanita, por lo que bajaron de la colina vitoreando a Ginny.

- ¡Llegan tarde! – informo la Señora Weasley a la vez que Harry, Ron, los gemelos, Hermione y Ginny entraban a la cocina. Sobre la mesa descansaba un grande y hermoso pastel de cumpleaños y la Sra. Weasley colocaba en el, con letra legible: Feliz Cumpleaños Harry. Ginny tomó una jarra con agua y sirvió un poco a Hermione, Harry y sus hermanos. Los gemelos intentaron, aunque en vano, llevar uno de sus dedos a la torta, pero su madre les golpeo las manos al hacerlo.

- Pero que hacen ahí? – dijo al verlos sentados en la mesa alrededor de ella - ¡Ala! Suban a cambiarse. Su padre no tarda en llegar – Todos obedecieron sin chistar, todos menos Fred y George, quienes refunfuñaban, enojados con su madre por no dejarlos probar el pastel como dos niños chiquitos.

Al bajar, después de ducharse y cambiarse, Harry pudo observar que no sólo había llegado el Sr. Weasley; Lupin y Tonks también estaban allí, y obviamente el resto de la familia que se encontraba en la casa (lo que dejaba afuera a Charlie y Percy) incluyendo a Fleur y Gabrille. Hermione y Ginny venían bajando en ese momento hablando muy bajito algo que parecía estar relacionado con Fleur, pues unas palabras alcanzaron sus oídos:

- ¡Esta "Flema" me asfixia! – escucho decir a Ginny.

Harry sonrió. Cualquiera que hubiese escuchado pensaría que hablaban de su resfriado, pero cualquiera que las conociera tan bien como él, sabría que era de Fleur de quien hablaban; puesto que por hacerlo, quizás chistoso y mas ameno, la convivencia con Fleur, o quizás tan sólo por burlarse de ella (opción mas aceptada) la habían apodado "Flema".

Todos allí, juntos, reunidos por su cumpleaños (el de Harry) era lo mejor, se sentía parte de una gran familia. Por un momento, aunque fugaz, se sintió feliz y lleno de regocijo, pero sin tardar mucho tiempo las imágenes de sus padres y Sirius, su padrino, llegaron a su mente con un relámpago de luz verde acompañado con el deseo de poder celebrar con ellos su mayoría de edad. Si bien era cierto que ya se había hecho a la idea de no tener a sus padres consigo (desde pequeño y el transcurrir de los años) al momento de sus cumpleaños, se había imaginado una mejor vida al lado de Sirius, quien era lo mas cercano a un padre, aunque su convivencia con el fue muy pobre y furtiva. Sirius se había pasado, después de huir de askaban y reencontrarse con Harry, aquellos dos años escondido y huyendo de la justicia, lo que le dejaba poco tiempo para compartir con Harry. Que sin embargo, a pesar de todo aquello, siempre se había mantenido al pendiente (a su manera) de Harry, aun si eso implicaba arriesgar su pellejo.

Pero ya era tarde para lamentaciones, no había lugar para ello, y ahora Dumbledore también se había ido…

- ¡Harry! – el profesor Lupin lo llamo sacándolo de sus cavilaciones - ¡Felicidades! – le dijo con un abrazo.

- ¡Feliz Cumpleaños, Harry! – dijo Tonks con una amplia sonrisa (al parecer de Harry hacia juego con su deslumbrante cabello rosado) y un fuerte abrazo acompañado de un sonoro beso, alo que le siguió otro, aun mas sonoro, de la Sra. Weasley y las felicitaciones del Sr. Weasley; seguido de más felicitaciones (por segunda vez al día, o quizás por tercera vez) de sus amigo: Ron y Hermione, Ginny, los gemelos, Bill y las hermanas Delacour.

Harry se sintió abrumado ente tantos abrazos y felicitaciones. Por suerte Hermione propuso que era hora de cantar para picar el pastel. Antes de soplar las velas, Harry, cerró los ojos fuertemente y para sus adentros deseo, por segunda vez en el día, con una solo imagen el la cabeza (Ginny, sus grandes amigo Ron y Hermione, y todos los demás allí presentes sonriendo despreocupados) conseguir los horrocruxes para así poder acabar de una vez y por todas con Lord Voldemort.

Luego de comer un poco del delicioso pastel de la Sra. Weasley, Lupin se acerco a Harry y le dio su regalo: Dos libros, uno pequeño y otro un poco más grande. El primero, un manual de aparición:

- Te servirá de mucha ayuda para aprobar tu prueba – le había dicho Lupin, refiriéndose a la prueba de aparición que tendría que presentar Harry a finales del mes de Agosto.

Y el segundo libro se titulaba: Datos especiales del poder de la Legeremancia y la Oclumancia.

- Ten Harry, te compre algo... – dijo Tonks colocando un paquete en los brazos de Harry – se que no es mucho pero puede servir de mucha ayuda.

Harry lo abrió, era un morral.

- Es impermeable. Y lo más importante: No solo sirve para guardar tus libros, tú escoba cabría perfectamente allí; puedes guardar casi cualquier cosa… como te dije, puede llegar a ser muy útil.

- ¡Gracias, Tonks! – dijo Harry, pensando que ya hace mucho que le hacia falta uno nuevo, y no es que fuera por falta de dinero, si no que nunca se lo había planteado.

- ¡Se me olvidaba! – exclamo Lupin dirigiéndose a Harry llamando la atención de todos – Esto es para ti, Harry – dijo extendiendo en la mano del chico un brillante reloj con muchas manecillas, parecido al que Ron había recibido de sus padres, pero muchos mas hermoso (o eso le pareció a Harry)

Harry lo miro abstraído.

- Es hermoso… - comenzó

- Era de tu Padre. Sirius quería dártelo para este día… Pero, en vista de todo lo sucedido – dijo Lupin - Bueno, pues, me pareció indicado entregártelo yo.

Harry le dedico una trémula sonrisa.

La Sra. Weasley espero unos segundos considerables para acercarse a Harry y entregarle su regalo de cumpleaños, de ella y del Sr. Weasley. Harry retiró la tapa (era una caja, no muy grande, y delgada) dentro de ella había una grande manecilla de reloj, era dorada y pesada.

- Es nuestra manera de decirte "Bienvenido a la Familia" – dijo el Sr. Weasley mientras la Sra. Weasley le indicaba donde colocar su manecilla, que hasta ese momento se dio cuenta que tenía grabado en ella su nombre.

- ¡Gracias! – les dijo Harry con visible entusiasmo, ya sabía que la Sra. Weasley le consideraba como uno más de sus números hijos, pero nunca se imagino (o tal vez si) ver su nombre en una de las manecillas del reloj de la cocina ( «aquel excelente reloj…» había dicho Dumbledore alguna vez).

Enseguida Harry encajo su manecilla en el reloj, esta (la manecilla) fue a colocarse, junto con las demás, en el inscrito que rezaba "Peligro Mortal"; aun así, Harry, no pudo dejar de sonreír.


	5. ¡Es tarde Ya!

_**Holas**__**! Antes que nada quería comentarles que, tras haber leído el 7mo libro, no creo estar muy dispuesta a seguir este **__**fic**__**. Aunque si hay alguien, por lo menos una persona interesada en seguir leyendo, continuaré escribiendo el **__**fic**__**… Por favor, necesito saber que piensan. Mi **__**fic**__** seguirá su mismo camino, **__**no contendrá nada de spoiler sobre el 7mo libro**__**... sin embargo puede que llegue a tener algo en común con el libro, pero ¿Qué otros **__**fics**__**, o teorías, no dieron en el clavo?... aún así, les puedo asegurar que, al igual que el final, gran parte del **__**fic**__** (aunque aun no lo escribo) lo llevo desde hace bastante tiempo en mi cabeza. **_

_**Sólo me queda agradecer a aquellos que me han leído… gracias, de veras****Les dejo el quinto capítulo, igual ya lo tenía listo.**_

**_Besos._**

**CAPITULO V.**

**¡ Es**** tarde Ya!**

Mientras todos dormían el sol se levantaba ante el horizonte, desplazando toda oscuridad a su paso y la luna caía bajo la influencia de los rayos del astro rey, prometía ser esta una hermosa mañana de verano. Lejos de la Madriguera, del pueblo Ottery St. Catchpole, lejos de Gran Bretaña, al norte de Francia, en una habitación de un recinto muggle en París, una joven bruja de cabellos lacios, yacía sobre una cama vestida de sábana de seda y entre cojines de plumas; su cuerpo reposaba entre comodidades, pero esto no parecía traerle tranquilidad en lo absoluto. La habitación, de color malva, estaba finamente decorada, sin mucho lujo, pero muy acogedora, dos ventanales, dispuestos uno al lado de otro, con cortinas satinadas, que hacían juego con la decoración del lugar, dejaban entrar los cálidos rayos del sol a la habitación disipando por completo las penumbras.

Todos afuera en la gran ciudad habían despertada junto al sol. El nuevo día parecia traer consigo paz y tranquilidad para todos los habitantes de la ciudad luz. Pero para la joven ni el sol mas brillante podía traerle la tranquilidad y felicidad que hace ya bastante tiempo había perdido. Este nuevo día, era para ella, tan oscuro y tétrico como una fría noche de invierno, un frío invierno en el que había estado atrapada durante años y que por ningún motivo parecía querer dejarla, no había escapatoria, estaba atrapada, jamás lograría su libertad. Huir, como la había estado haciendo, no le funcionaría por mucho tiempo... tenía que intentarlo de nuevo, debía buscarlo y hablar con el, aunque esto fuese firmar su sentencia de muerte, debía volver al mundo mágico.

Busco instintivamente su reloj. Eran las ocho menos diez, temprano. Tenía tiempo de arreglarse, ir a ver a su prima Tonks y partir en busca de el... Pero, de que quería hablarle Tonks, había dicho que era importante ¿Que ameritaba tal urgencia?... ¿Sería posible?... No, no, No Habría podido ocultarle algo como eso, y aparte, aun no era tiempo...

Sin pensar mucho mas se levanto rápidamente y corrió al baño, se lavó los dientes y se dio una rápida ducha. Al salir del baño cerró las cortinas y se acerco a la cómoda, haló una gaveta y sacó un jeans y una blusa, se vistió y se calzó los zapatos, luego se acerco a su espejo, uno de cuero completo; era una bella adolescente de piel clara, cabellos de un oscuro color caoba, de talle delgado y podría decirse que esbelto, y unos grades y hermosos ojos de color verde azulado que eran opacados por unas sombras oscuras debajo de ellos que delataban todas sus horas de trasnocho. Se aplico un rápido maquillaje, se cepillo el cabello con sumo cuidado y lo recogió con una cinta, luego miró a su alrededor, era un desastre todo aquello, sacó su varita pero recordó que no podía utilizar magia o la encontrarían, la guardo nuevamente y decidió arreglar todo a su vuelta. Salió de la habitación y bajo las escaleras, desde el segundo piso hasta la planta baja, cruzó la calle y se dirigió a los Campos Eliseos.

La Gente iban y venia por el bulevar con el ajetreo peculiar de las grandes ciudades. Anabella, así se llamaba la joven bruja, caminaba con paso apurado y decidido entre la multitud de personas que a diario circulaban en dicho bulevar. Desde su salida de la residencia había sentido la presencia de alguien, entre tanta gente una persona la seguía, estaba segura de eso, mas que un sexto sentido, era, como ella lo llamaba "su otro yo"; por lo que se detuvo bruscamente y casi maquinalmente giró sobre sus talones para encarar a la persona que la seguía.

- ¿Porque me sigues?... ¿A que has venido? - interrogó inmediatamente a un joven alto, fornido y de cabellos rubios platinados que se hallaba enfrente de ella; era el quien la había estado siguiendo.

- Hola, Prima... ¿Como has estado? - dijo el rubio en forma sarcástica, con esa manera peculiar de arrastrar las palabras.

- Vamos Draco, deja el sarcasmo, tu no eres de formalidades... dime a que has venido? - interpeló nuevamente - ¿Ellos te mandaron? no es así? - dijo bajando la voz.

- Estas en lo cierto. Has sido muy astuta, mezclarte con los muggles... Quien lo habría creído...

- ¿Alguien mas viene contigo? - Anabella no mostraba interés en la palabras de Draco y su semblante se oscureció, la sola idea de que viniera acompañado le aterraba, que acaso no había sido lo bastante cuidadosa, no podía entender como la habían encontrado, pero eso era lo de menos ahora - MALDICIÓN, RESPONDE! Vinieron ellos contigo? Están ahora aquí? - su desesperación corría sin control.

- Calma! - dijo acortando la distancia entres ellos y tomándola del brazo - He venido solo! Y no les he dicho que te he encontrado, no aun! ... ven ¡volvamos! - la jalon del brazo

- ¿Que? Adonde? - ella se resistió y se soltó de su apretón.

Él la miró con fastidio.

- A tu refugio - dijo

- No puedo, debo ver a alguien primero.

- ¿A quien? quien sabe que estas aquí?

- Tonks, ella...

- ¿Tonks? Que relación tienes con ella? no le habrás contado de nuestros planes? - inquirió con un dejo de molestia.

- Me crees idiota? Claro que no le he comentado nada!! - le respondió

-Volvamos - insistió nuevamente Draco.

- Pero...

- No hay tiempo tendrás que esperar para hablar con nuestra querida prima. - dicho esto la tomo nuevamente del brazo y la condujo en vía contraria sin dejar que esta pudiera decir algo mas.

Atravesaron de nuevo los Campos Eliseos para llegar a la calle contigua en donde se hallaba una pintoresca residencia. Los adolescentes se adentraron el pequeño edifico, contaba con tres pisos sin contar la planta baja. Aquella era una residencia de alojamiento juvenil muy tradicional (muggle). En el Hall unos hermosos muebles, unos jarrones de porcelana ubicados estratégicamente en el recinto y varias pinturas que colgaban de la pared demostraban confort y un buen estilo. Al fondo unas escalera de cedro pulido se alzaban completando la decoración del lugar, eran el único medio de traslado en el edificio, Anabella y Draco se apresuraron a subir hasta llegar al segundo piso, la chica saco una llave y abrió la puerta de su habitación.

- Vaya! que comodidades prima - dijo Draco entrando en la habitación malva - creo que tienes buen gusto - prosiguió mientras se dejaba caer en el diván y examinando cuidadosamente el dormitorio, más con aire preocupado que otra cosa.

» Recoge todo - mandó - Te iras ahora mismo - soltó

- Como? pero y los...

- Te iras, diré que no te encontré... Pero debes irte de inmediato, o acaso quieres que te entregue a ellos?

- No, no, Claro que no!

- Entonces recoge tus cosas y VETE! - ordenó.

Draco se levanto y recorrió la habitación mirando de un lado a otro, como buscando algo.

- Draco yo me preguntaba... tu aun...

- No hay tiempo para platica... - le corto.

El rubio se detubo subitamente, había encontrado lo que buscaba, y bajando el tono de voz dijo:

- Toma, Guarda tus cosas - haló un gran baúl - Esto servirá... - se dirigió a la comoda, haló un gaveta y comenzo a guardar parte de las ropas de la chica.

Anabella lo miró confundida.

- ¡Vamos, Ayudame! - reclamo Draco y acercándose a ella - debes Apurarte!

» Huye mientras tengas tiempo, vete lejos -dijo con desespero y mira perdida - Tu aun tiene oportunidad de salvarte - y con cariño la miro a los ojos.

Anabella lo penso por un momento...

- No creo tener mejor oportunidad que tu... - dijo - pero, te tomare la palabra, me iré! - accedió ella

- Nos vemos entonces!...

- ¡Espera! - lo detuvo justo cuando se disponía a salir - ¿Porque haces esto? Porque me ayudas?

- Cuanto mas lejos mejor - dijo sin responder a sus preguntas y salió a toda prisa de la habitación.

Anaballe termino de recoger sus cosas tan rápido como pudo. Salio velozmente de ahí para dirigirse a Inglaterra. Estaba decidida en lo que hacia. Pero tardaría un poco en llegar. Viajaría como muggle. No importaba lo que Draco le hubiera dicho, huir lejos ¿para que? Su lugar estaba en Inglaterra...

Londres era un caos. Las personas iban y venían. Pronto caería la noche. Una, aunque no muy densa, niebla cubría la ciudad. Corrió por las calles abarrotadas de gente y se deslizó por un callejón donde alzó su varita y un gran autobús morado de tres piso apareció ante ella con un gran y fuerte CRACK. El vehículo la hizo subir sin demora y, tras ella haberles pagado, le aseguraron que dentro de muy poco estaría en Hogmeade.

Era muy poca gente la que viajaba en el autobús noctámbulo, y encontrar un asiento vació en el prime piso y junto a la ventana no le fue difícil. Acomodada ya en su asiento, Anabella meditaba en lo que sería su próxima jugada, y quien sabe si la ultima. Afuera, en el cielo se arremolinaban grandes nubarrones, truenos y relámpagos amenazaban con una tormenta. Después de un par horas de ajetreado viaje, el autobús se detuvo en Hogmeade. La lluvia empezaba a caer mientras ella bajaba halando su baúl. El agua golpeaba fuertemente su rostro y su baúl que llevaba a rastra; ninguna clase de vehículo había que la llevara hasta Howgarts, tendría que caminar, eran un trecho considerablemente largo... que mas daba! Quiso atravesar el pueblo casi en una carrera frenética... La lluvia, ahora, caía a cantaros, en un extravagante torrente veraniego, tan intenso que Anabella se vio obligada a aminorar la velocidad de su paso. Podía sentir como se acumulaba el flato en un costado. El aire comenzaba a faltarle, se sentía mareada, ahora se daba cuenta de que no había comido nada, con tanto ajetreo y la angustia no había podido comer. El castillo lo veía cada vez mas cerca. Estaba llegando, tenía que continuar, el sendero se hizo mas pronunciado, estaba calada hasta los huesos, la ropa le pesaba, no podía sentir los pies (helados bajos sus zapatos), todo empezaba a girar ante ella. Su vista se nublo. Todo se volvió negro.

Cuando Anabella volvió en sí no podía reconocer el lugar en el que se encontraba. Se hallaba en una gran cama. Su cuerpo estaba inmovilizado entre tantas mantas que... Un gran hombre con mucho vello en la cara, y enfundado en un enorme delantal, se acerco al ver que despertaba.

- ¿Donde estoy? - dijo algo aturdida.

- en Hogwarts

- pero esto no parece...

-no! esto es mi cabaña, yo soy el guardabosques del colegio.

Anabella intentaba recordar, nada parecía claro. Con un poco de esfuerzo fue recordando que hacía allí. Recordaba el agua golpeando fuerte sobre sí, el castillo a poca distancia, su cansancio... Logró acordarse lo mareada, y casi delirante, que se encontraba. En pocos segundos todo a su alrededor era negro.

Era evidente que este enorme hombre la había recogido.

- Te encontré tirada a escasos metros de aquí bajo la lluvia - le confirmaba así, lo que ella ya se imaginaba - ¿Me podrías explicar que es lo que hace una linda jovencita deambulando a altas horas de la noche, y bajo la lluvia, por los terrenos del colegio? - interrogó Hagrid mientras removía algo que tenía montado sobre la estufa.

- Yo... - Anabella aun parecía aturdida, las palabras no salían de su boca.

- ¿Estudias en Hogwarts? - continuó Hagrid sin prestar mucha atención a lo que intentase decir la chica - La verdad es que nunca te he visto, aunque...

- No!... Yo no estudio en Hogwarts! - dijo logrando aflojar un poco el cobertor, dándole libertad para poder erguirse.

- Entonces, a que has venido hasta acá? - Hagrid dijo volviéndose para mirar a Anabella.

- Este... yo quería... - titubeo un instante - Quería hablar con el Profesor Dumbledore! - dijo.

- Con Dumbledore has dicho? - dijo a manera de pregunta retórica.

Anabella puedo ver claramente como su semblante se ensombrecía al hablar de Dumbledore.

- No se donde has estado todo este tiempo jovencita, todos lo saben - dijo con un tono de voz casi fría, distante. Anabella se temió lo peor.

» ¡Dumbledore ha muerto! - completo con voz apenas audible. Sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas. Hagrid giró de nuevo para atender su comida, excusa para evitar que la chica le viese llorar.

Anabella se dio cuenta de la situación, y desde la esquina en que se encontraba Hagrid, le llegan claros sollozos. Por lo que creyó prudente guardar silencio.

«¡Ya es tarde! – pensó – No hay nada que yo pueda hacer.»

Preguntar como había sucedido, sería estúpido... ella lo sabía bien! Era esa la razón por la cual había vuelto. Que ilusa había sido al creer que podía detener los macabros planes de su señor. El siempre se adelantaba un paso antes que ella. Por un momento se percato de algo ¿se habría dado cuenta ese enorme hombre de quien era ella? Tocó instintivamente su hombro izquierdo, estaba bien cubierto por su camisa, él no podía haber visto nada. Sitió un gran alivio.

Hagrid invito a Anabella a sentarse en la mesa, le sirvió un poco de avena, tostadas, huevos, tocino y un gran vaso de zumo de calabaza. Hagrid también se sentó, ya no lloraba, pero tampoco reía, con lo poco que se veía de su cara a través de tantos pelos podía notar un semblante triste. Decidió no decir nada, solo se limito a comer, y con el hambre que tenía no había que hacer ningún esfuerzo.


	6. La Última de los Black

**_Bien, hace mucho que no subía un capítulo a esta historia, y es que nadie más parece haberla leído. Tenía pensado no seguir escribiendo, pero buscando en unos respaldos me tope con unos cuantos capítulos de esta historia y pensé en subirlos, nada puedo perder por eso. Si hay alguien que se enganche por la historia entonces tal vez me anime a seguirla, creo que me pondré en ello una vez termine otra historia que estoy escribiendo._**

**_Si hay alguien que leea, espero que le guste este capítulo._**

**_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - _**

**CAPITULO VI.**

**La Última de los Black.**

- Creo que Minerva podrá ayudarte, a lo que sea que hayas venido a hacer aquí – explicaba Hagrid a Anabella mientras recogía los platos.

» ¿Aun no me has dicho para que buscabas a Dumbledore, Ann…¿Anabel¿Es así que me dijiste que te llamas?

- ¡Anabella! – rectifico ella

- Ah, si! Anabella – mascullo Hagrid mientras lavaba los platos.

- Aunque, si te parece, puedes llamarme Annia… Así me llaman mis conocidos – dijo ella mientras dejaba de lado el vaso de donde ya había bebido zumo de calabaza.

- Esta bien, Annia – dijo Hagrid volteando a verla intentando de retomar el hilo de la conversación – Te estaba diciendo… er… te preguntaba ¿para que has venido ha Hogwarts?

- Creo habérselo dicho…

- Oh! Si!... Dumbledore, es bastante extraño que no supiera de… de… bueno, ya sabe – dijo Hagrid incapaz de terminar la frase (sintiendo un gran nudo formarse en su garganta), obviamente por el dolor que le embargaba – Pero, aun así ¿que necesitabas hablar con el?

- Eh… yo – Anabella intento buscar rápidamente una respuesta que no delatara su verdadera identidad, justo allí, de pronto, en una fracción de segundo, recordó que no podía volver a Durstang y aun le faltaba un año por cursar – Yo quería ver si el podía aceptarme como una más de sus alumnos.

Hagrid guardo un caviloso silencio por un momento mientras dejaba su enorme delantal a un lado de la mesa.

- No se si eso sea posible – dijo después de meditarlo – Aunque tendrías que hablarlo con Minerva, Prof. McGonagall para ti, ella es la única que puede ayudarte. Ahora ella es la encargada del colegio.

- Esta Bien, entonces llévame con ella – propuso Anabella.

- ¡De acuerdo! – dijo Hagrid – puedes dejar tus cosas aquí y buscarlas después, si te parece bien

- Si, me parece bien… ¿nos vamos?

- Si, si… ¡vamos! – dijo Hagrid abriendo la puerta

o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o

- ¡Sorbete de Limón! – dijo Hagrid parado frente a una Gárgola, la gárgola que daba al despacho del director.

La gárgola se hizo a un lado y las paredes de detrás se partieron en dos revelando una escalera de piedra en forma de espiral que se movía de forma continuada hacia arriba; podría decirse que como una escalera mecánica. Anabella y Hagrid subieron las escaleras, moviéndose en círculos continuos, mientras la pared se cerraba tras ellos en un golpe sordo. Al terminar de subir lo primero que vislumbro la chica fue una enorme y bien pulida puerta de roble; podía ser muy gruesa la puerta, pero aun así podían escucharse claros murmullos provenientes de dentro de la habitación:

- Minerva, entiende mi situación. Yo tuve que… - había escuchado claramente decir a una voz masculina.

- Shhh! – fue la voz de una mujer esta vez.

Hagrid se apresuro a llamar a la puerta, golpeando un par de veces la aldaba, que extrañamente le recordaba a un grifo (aquel animal mitológico mitad león, mitad águila). Las voces cesaron enseguida.

- Pase, por favor – se escucho la voz de la mujer desde adentro.

La puerta se abrió.

- ¡Buenos Días, profesora! – dijo Hagrid – He traído conmigo la niña de la que…

- ¡Ah, si! Esta bien Hagrid – dijo la profesora McGonagall ordenando unos papeles, sentada detrás del escritorio.

Se veía estresada, cansada, quizás tendría mucho trabajo, fue lo que pensó Anabella.

- Yo debo irme McGonagall – dijo Hagrid bajo aquella espesa barba.

- De acuerdo. – dijo sin levantar la mirada - No se te olvide pasar luego.

Hagrid asintió.

- Estaré en mi cabaña por si necesitas algo – susurro a Anabella antes de salir.

- Querida, puedes sentarte si te apetece – le ofreció a Anabella (en un tono dulce y la vez muy serio), esta vez levantando la mira para verla y señalar una silla junto al escritorio, con lo cual pudo percatarse de bolsas bajo sus ojos.

Anabella acepto y se fue a sentar. Recorrió la habitación circular con la mirada. Estaba llena de cajas con papeles, mapas enrollados, plumas, cuadros y demás artefactos, la profesora debía tener mucho que hacer aún. El escritorio era un mar de papeles; con una pluma la profesora McGonagall firmaba pergamino tras pergamino (lo que parecían ser cartas), y los apilaba uno arriba del otro a un lado de la mesa. Al frente de Anabella, detrás de McGonagall, podía verse la hilera de retratos de los ex directores de Hogwarts. Dumbledore estaba allí, justo en el centro sobre la cabeza de la profesora, enmarcado en un retrato dorado. Todos, incluso Dumbledore, se hallaban dormidos, o eso aparentaba.

- ¡Bien! – dijo, haciendo que Anabella diera un respingo, después de dejar los papeles bien apilados sentándose con la espalda bien erguida y entrelazando las manas ante sí (sobre el escritorio) – Señorita…¿?

- Anabella Black – cantó la chica.

- Señorita Black – continuó mirándola fijamente y con atención a cada palabra que dijera – Sería tan amable de explicarme ¿Que le trae por nuestra noble escuela?

- Yo… eh – Anabella tartamudeo un poco, deseando que la profesora dejara de mirarla de aquella manera (no supo si fue por su pensamiento, pero lo cierto es que McGonagall dejo de mirarla repentinamente, se paro y fue a un armario y se puso a buscar en su interior).

- Prosigue – le alentó haciendo un ademán con la mano mientras seguía buscando – te estoy escuchando.

- Bien, Yo he venido hasta aquí porque quería ver si me aceptaban… para estudiar en su colegio…

- ¿Estudiar? – Replicó McGonagall - ¿Qué Año?

- Séptimo

- Ultimo año – dijo volviéndose a Anabella, y esta asintió – ¿Donde estudiabas antes¿Por qué lo has dejado en el último año y has venido a Hogwarts? – pregunto McGonagall y se volvió a meter de cabeza en el armario murmurando algo como - :¿Donde se ha metido? Lo acabo de dejar aquí.

- Estudiaba en Durmstrang… yo me he ido de ahí antes de terminar el sexto año – expuso – pero puedo asegurarle que lo he aprobado – se apresuro a decir.

- Bueno creo que tendré que escribirles para verificar lo que me has dicho – dijo McGonagall cerrando el armario y volviendo a su puesto (detrás del escritorio) con un enorme libro forrado en cuero, con hojas amarillentas de pergamino y el escudo de armas del colegio impreso en el - ¿pero aun no me dices porque te fuiste? – inquirió luego de sentarse en la silla.

- Esto… yo – dijo bajando la mirada a sus manos, como si allí fuese a conseguir la respuesta – …me fui de Durmstrang porque tenía problemas, problemas personales… - y levantando la mirada de nuevo, con una seguridad renovada – no se si sabe a lo que me refiero. Las cosas en el colegio no fueron lo mismo después de que el director Karkarov se fuera… también esta el asunto que no tenía a donde ir. La señora que cuidaba de mi, con la que vivía allá en Sofía, murió hace un año; por eso decidí volver, es aquí en Gran Bretaña donde está mi familia.

McGonagall la miro un momento y guardo silencio; ella sólo se limito a buscar en el libro. Por un momento Anabella pensó que no le creería nada; su miedo residía en que, aunque había dicho la verdad, no era esa toda la verdad, había omitido muchas cosas, datos muy importantes…

- Dime ¿tienes algún parentesco con Phineas Nigellus Black? – dijo de pronto levantando la mirada y señalando uno de los retratos de la pared.

- Este… algo escuche… - respondió sorprendida por la pregunta, la verdad no esperaba que le preguntara eso - Supongo que si. Si! Eso creo!

- ¿Con quien vives aquí, en Gran Bretaña? – preguntó McGonagall volviendo a concentrarse en el libro.

- Anteriormente vivía con los Malfoy – dijo – ellos prácticamente me criaron luego… luego de – y en tono sombrío agregó - :de la muerte de mi padre.

- Cuanto lo siento – dijo McGonagall mirándola a los ojos – y tu madre..?

- A ella jamás la conocí – se apresuro a decir Anabella.

- Lo siento verdaderamente – repitió la profesora McGonagall y volviendo al libro (después de pasar una hoja) dijo - :¡Aquí esta! Año escolar 1991-1998 – hizo una pausa y la miro (a Anabella) nuevamente – Era tu padre Regulus Black ¿Verdad?

- ¡Si, señora! –respondió

- Debo decirte que, por lo menos durante el tiempo que llevo trabajando aquí, nunca había sucedido algo parecido – dijo McGonagall – Aunque quisiera no podría negarte la plaza en el colegio, puesto que tú estas inscrita casi desde el momento de tu nacimiento – y volviendo al libro, citó - : Anabella Black. Fecha de Nacimiento, 23 de Agosto de 1980. Padre, Regulus Black.

Anabella abrió sus ojos de par en par, eso si que no lo esperaba.

- Dice Ud. que yo… ¿como es posible que estuviese inscrita sin saber nada?

- Déjeme explicarle señorita Black – dijo MacGonagall pausadamente - Cada año cierta cantidad de niños magos nacidos en esa fecha son anotados en este libro por una pluma especial. A partir de ese momento se les tomará como nuevos alumnos. Y así mismo cada año yo me encargo de enviar una carta – explico señalando una pila de cartas sobre su escritorio – a todos aquellos que hayan alcanzado los 11 años de edad, donde se les he notificada la plaza que tienen en nuestro colegio.

- Pero yo no recibí ninguna carta – reclamo indignada Anabella.

- Puedo asegurarle que su carta le fue enviada, a igual que a todos y cada uno de los alumnos, ese año – continuó – Eso es lo que más me extraña, que a Ud. No le haya llegado nuestra carta. No sabemos que sucedió – dijo algo apenada, y suspirando profundamente dijo – :Puedo asegurarle que el profesor Dumbledore hizo lo que estuvo a su alcance para tratar de dar con Ud. Pero pasado el primer año supusimos que algo grave le debió haber pasado. Él (Dumbledore) se encargo personalmente de localizarle… si llegó a tener alguna información, no lo se, ni lo sabremos. – concluyó en un tono sombrío.

- Entonces fue culpa de ellos… - susurro Anabella para sí misma.

- ¿Como dice? – preguntó McGonagall enarcando una ceja.

«Que fueron "ellos" Ellos me alejaron por que… - pensó Anabella y como un relámpago llegó a su mente la respuesta – Porque no les convenía que estuviese cerca del único mago al que él temió»

- Decía que, entonces no hay problema en que estudie aquí… o si?

- Oh! Claro que no! – dijo y buscando entre los papeles tomó un sobre y se lo entregó a Anabella – ¡Bienvenida a Hogwarts! Estos son los útiles escolares. Allí esta especificada cada cosa que necesitaras para este año escolar. Si no pudieses comprar los útiles por falta de dinero el colegio se encargará de proveérselos…

- No se preocupe. Mi padre me ha dejado suficiente dinero para costear mis estudios.

- Y no lo dudo. Bien, por ahora no tengo más que decirle que Suerte, jovencita, y recuerde que este es el año de los EXTASIs.

» Nos vemos el primero de Septiembre; en el sobre esta el lugar y la hora en que debe tomar el Expreso Hogwarts. Que tenga un Buen Día – concluyó McGonagall solemnemente.

Anabella le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa de agradecimiento. Al subir su mirada, mientras se levantaba de la silla, no pudo apartarla del retrato de Dumbledore. Por un momento creyó ver algo que la hizo quedarse a mitad de camino. Es cierto que Dumbledore estaba ahora durmiendo plácidamente en su retrato, como durante toda la entrevista, pero podría jurar que hace tan sólo un segundo Dumbledore le estaba mirando con sus ojos bien abiertos, y no sólo eso, también le había guiñado un ojo; de eso estaba segura, no la había soñado, claro que no…

- ¿Le sucede algo? – preguntó McGonagall al ver la cara de contrariedad de Anabella.

- ¿eh? – exclamó volviendo la mirada a McGonagall – Nada, no pasa nada – dijo apartando sus pensamientos del retrato y concentrándose en la profesora.

» Muchas gracias por todo – continuó luego de haberse levantado completamente de la silla – Que tenga usted también un Buen Día.

Anabella salió del despacho del director y se abalanzo por las escaleras como el agua que corre río abajo. Por alguna extraña razón no podía dejar de pensar en el retrato del ex director. La manera en que lo había visto guiñarle un ojo… ¿Por qué lo habría hecho? Había sucedido todo tan rápido. La mente de Anabella volaba con sus pies al andar. Sin darse cuenta empezó a trotar a lo largo del pasillo. No sabía porque, pero quería salir de ahí lo más rápido posible. Bajó apresuradamente las escaleras de mármol que daban al vestíbulo. Al llegar ahí camino un par de pasos pero alguien más se le interpuso en el camino haciéndola caer al frío suelo de piedra.

- Discúlpame, no te vi venir – dijo amablemente una voz conocida para Anabella, tendiéndole una mano.

Anabella alzó la mira y se encontró con los ojos de su prima Nimphadora, o como prefería que la llamaran Tonks.

- Oh! Pero si eres tú, pequeña Annia. ¡Aunque ya no eres tan pequeña! – exclamó Tonks ayudando a la levantarse a Anabella.

- Hola Nimphadora ¿Cómo has estado? – dijo Anabella sobándose el brazo sobre el cual había caído.

Tonks arrugó ligeramente la cara.

- Sabes que no me gusta que me llamen por mi nombre…

- Si, si. Prefieres que te llamen por tu vulgar apellido muggle, no es cierto "Tonks" – Anabella dijo poniendo cara seria.

- Veo que el instituto Durmstrang ha influido mucho en la forma de pensar de mi pequeña prima.

Luego, sin poder evitarlo, las dos se rieron.

Ambas primas se abrazaron y comprobaron con la otra como habían estado durante el tiempo que llevaban sin verse: unos cinco años aproximadamente.

- ¿Dime porque no viniste a nuestra cita en París? – inquirió Tonks.

- Un pequeño cambio de planes… luego te contaré – respondió Anabella.

- ¡Un pequeño cambio de planes! – reitero Tonks – veo cuan pequeño es que te trajo hasta tu hogar nuevamente.

Anabella abrió la boca para contestar, pero Tonks no la dejo seguir.

- Sea lo haya sido… Me alegra que estés de vuelta.

Anabella sonrió.

- Pero dime ¿Qué haces en Hogwarts? – continuó.

- Le he pedido a la profesora McGonagall que acepte como alumna…

- ¡Que bien¿Y que te ha dicho?

- Que si. Haré mi séptimo año en Hogwarts.

- Me alegro por ti.

- ¿Y tu que haces por aquí?

- Bueno, Yo… yo – Tonks tartamudeó un poco – Vengo sólo a visitar a McGonagall… No sabes lo mal que se ha visto por la muerte de Dumbledore. En realidad ha sido un golpe muy fuerte para todos – dijo Tonks con pesadumbre. Su actitud alegre cambió bruscamente.

- Tonks? – tanteó Anabella – ¿Era eso lo que tenias para decirme en París?

- En parte…

- ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? No sabes lo duro que fue llegar aquí y enterarme de esto tan de golpe.

- Quise decírtelo, una carta no hubiese sido lo apropiado, por eso pensé en decírtelo ese día que habíamos acordado vernos… pero no llegaste.

- . . . – Anabella calló un momento - Tienes razón – dijo al fin.


	7. Noticias que llegan por carta

**CAPITULO VII.**

**Noticias ****que llegan por carta**

Estaba de vuelta en una habitación oscura (o eso creía Harry), esta vez iluminada por una leve luz que provenía de una esquina. Una prominente figura se imponía ante el con una mano alzada sujetando lo que parecía ser una varita. Su cicatriz, como tantas veces desde el retorno de Voldemort, le escocía. Harry sujetaba también su varita intentando aguzar la vista.

Su contraatacante dejo oír una risa fría y amarga. A Harry se le erizó los vellos de la nuca. Conocía bien esa risa.

- ¡Potter, Potter, Potter! Pobre, tan indefenso! – dijo con sarcasmo Voldemort – ¿Dumbledore te a dejado desprotegido?

Volvió a reírse.

Harry no podía moverse, su cuerpo no reaccionaba. No tardó en darse cuenta de que estaba atado a una lápida, de pronto su mente voló al momento en el cementerio de aquel año en Hogwarts en que Cedric, uno de sus compañeros, había muerto. Pero la lápida no era la de Riddle (el padre muerto de Voldemort); Harry al ver lo que en ella se ponía sintió como si un pesado ladrillo cayera de lleno en su estomago y un cubo de hielo se arrastrara por su espalda.

En la lápida rezaba:

Q.E.D.

Lily y James Potter

Sirius Black

Albus Dumbledore

- Es agradable ¿no? Estar de nuevo con los seres queridos. Pero no te preocupes Harry, pronto te reunirás con ellos! – sus ojos de serpiente se vislumbraron en la oscura habitación – Esta vez tu madre no podrá salvarte la vida.

Nuevamente se rió, con mas fuerza aún, y mas escalofriante. Apunto a Harry con su varita. Nada podía hacer, moriría en aquel instante, todo el asunto le formaba una especie de «déjà vu».

- ¡Avada Kedavra! - Chispas verdes salieron de la varita de Voldemort. Pero las Chispas no lo alcanzaron. Vio cruzar una gran melena roja en la oscuridad e interponerse entre el y Voldemort. Por un instante creyó ver a su madre, pero no tardo en darse cuenta de quien era.

¡Ginny cayó al suelo!

- Ginnyyyy!!!!... NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!! – su voz retumbo en todo la habitación.

Harry se despertó de un brinco, con la respiración agitada y con la cicatriz palpitando descontroladamente sobre su frente sudorosa.

- Ginny… ¡No!... No… - Harry decía entrecortadamente, con apenas un hilo de voz, tal como si hubiese corrido millas – Ese maldito… ¡No!...

- ¡Harry¿Qué sucede?- pregunto Ron que se acabada de despertar al escuchar el grito de su amigo.

- Ginny, no! – susurró Harry recobrando un poco de calma.

Ron se desprendió de las sabanas y fue a sentarse en el borde de la cama de Harry.

- Un mal sueño, no? – dijo mirando inquisitivo a Harry – Otra vez, ÉL? – intento adivinar a través de su cara de espanto.

- Yo… - comenzó a decir Harry mientras se colocaba su anteojos – No es nada de que preocuparse.

- Como que no? – dijo Ron - mírate la cara compañero

- De verdad Ron… Todo esta bien... Sólo fue un sueño, nada más! – le dijo Harry levantando el tono de voz.

- Vamos Harry! No me quieras ver la cara de idiota, te escuche nombrar a Ginny, es mi hermana. Se que no fue un sueño cualquiera, te conozco, soy tu amigo…

- BASTA Ron! Te he dicho que no es NADA!!! Déjame en paz – dijo casi a gritos Harry - por favor…

- Esta bien! – dijo Ron sentido por la actitud de su amigo – Si no me quieres contar, ESTA BIEN – gritó claramente molesto dejando la cama de su amigo para irse a sentar de nuevo en la suya.

» Como si me importara, si no quieres hablar de eso esta bien… el estúpido de Ron siempre estará aquí para cuando necesites gritar… - murmuraba Ron.

- Er… ¡Ron!...Di…Discúlpame… No quise gritar… - dijo Harry tentativamente – Fue un sueño terrible!... Yo… yo vi… - la palabras se le atoraban en la garganta y Ron lo miraba ávido – Yo vi a Ginny… – pensó por una fracción de segundo decir que Ginny le había salvado la vida sacrificando la suya propia, pero le pareció muy melodramático, además Ron podía malinterpretar las cosas – morir, en manos de Voldemort – soltó.

Ron tenso la cara, por un rato permaneció así; Harry creyó que había sido muy brusco al momento de decirle algo tan grave. Sus sueños no eran cosas de juego y Ron lo sabía bien; y si que lo sabía, hace un par de años, aproximadamente, harry, había visto en sus sueños al Sr. Weasley (padre de Ron) siendo atacado por una serpiente. Todo aquel sueño había sucedido en verdad, y luego de contárselo a la profesora McGonagall y, posteriormente, a Dumbledore, quienes por suerte (o más bien porque sabían la conexión que había entre Harry y Voldemort) le creyeron, pudiendo así trasladar a tiempo al Sr. Weasley al hospital.

Pero este sueño, que acababa de tener, no podía decir cuanto de cierto tenía. Lo había sentido real, puede que sí, aunque no había necesidad de preocuparse mucho por ello, o sino ¿como serían las cosas si nos tomáramos en serio cada sueño que creemos real? Hay muchos tipos de sueños, y quizás este sólo expresaba su temor a perder a Ginny… pero ¿Y sí era este una predicción del futuro¿Cómo saberlo? Si no lo sabía, si no estaba seguro de que fuera real, entonces lo tomaría como sólo un sueño más en la vida de cualquier muchacho de su edad que estuviera, al igual que el, atravesando por etapas duras en su vida. No había necesidad de preocupar a Ron ni a nadie más.

- Pero fue sólo un sueño – dijo Harry

- Ambos sabemos que tus sueños no son como los de cualquiera, Harry – respondió Ron en tono preocupado – ¡Lo sabes Bien!

- Sí, lo se. Pero debes saber que todos mis sueños no son premonitorios – objeto Harry – También tengo sueños completamente triviales.

- ¿Crees que este tipo de sueños son comunes? – reprobó Ron, sus voz sonaba más ronca de lo normal

- Pues… Sí, cuando vives constantemente pensando en que algo malo puede llegar a sucederle a tus seres queridos – dijo Harry tentativamente - o sino mira en que se transforma el Boggart de tu madre.

A Ron pareció convencerle lo que Harry le dijo porque no hablo más del tema.

Era la hora del desayuno, sólo los más jóvenes se encontraban en la cocina comiendo. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny y Gabrielle estaban sentados en la mesa. Todos comían tranquilamente sin decir mucho, hasta que entro la Sra Weasley con el correo.

- Ginny te llegó una carta – dijo acercándose a la mesa con la correspondencia – Parece que es Dean Thomas, de nuevo… - agrego arqueando una ceja.

- Oh! Si, es de el – dijo Ginny tomando la carta e inspeccionándola.

- Toma Hermione, me parece que esto es para ti – dijo entregándole el diario El Profeta.

- Si, Gracias Señora Weasley – le dijo y se sumergió tras el.

La Sra. Weasley le dedicó una sonrisa y salió de la cocina algo meditabunda.

- ¿Dean? – inquirió Ron, después de tragar la comida y esperar que su madre se fuera – ¿Todavía te carteas con el?

- Si ¡Aunque no lo parezca aún somos amigos! – respondió Ginny secamente.

- Si ¡Amigos!... como no – espetó Ron – Que no ves sus intenciones… intenta volver contigo. ¡Claro! – exclamó - De seguro sabe que tu y Harry terminaron y quiere volver contigo…

- ¡Ronald, por favor, por que mejor no te callas! – dijo Ginny levantándose de la mesa, más que todo sorprendida de la forma en que su hermano había acertado – ¡Y DEJA DE METERTE EN MI VIDA! – le gritó a Ron antes de salir directo a su dormitorio.

- Tu y Ginny «egan» novios, Hagui? – pregunto Gabrielle algo sorprendida.

- Si – dijo Harry quedamente, apartando el plato de comida – Ron voy a subir, te espero allá.

- ¡Ron! – reprocho Hermione asomándose por arriba de su periódico después de que Harry saliera de la habitación.

- ¿Qué?

- Ginny tiene razón… porque mejor no cierras tu bocota!!

- No comprendo ¿Qué hice ahora?

- ¿Que no ves? Harry aun quiere a Ginny. De verdad ¡Que poco tacto tienes! – dijo y cerro bruscamente el periódico y lo dejo aun lado para terminar su comida – Y te dices su amigo – murmuró esta.

El día trascurrió bajo la monotonía de la casa Weasley y el clima caluroso del verano. Harry no volvió a ver a Ginny durante el resto de la mañana, ni durante el resto del día, sólo la vio entre comidas, y ni si quiera se atrevió a mirarle directamente, ni él a ella, ni ella a él; quizás por el incidente del desayuno provocado por Ron. La tarde cayó y llegó la noche, otro día paso y el sol de nuevo salió.

Harry despertó, se sintió aliviado de no haber vuelto a repetir aquel espantoso sueño de la noche pasada. Durante el desayuno las lechuzas trajeron algo que nadie había esperado recibir, algo que en años anteriores había sido lo más normal, y que Harry solía esperar ansioso. Habían pasado tantas cosas que los chicos no esperaban recibir cartas de Hogwarts.

- ¡Es de Hogwarts! – exclamó Ron al tomar su sobre.

- ¡Son todos los útiles escolares! – dijo Ginny

- Hay una nota de la Profesora McGonagall haciendo un llamado a todos los alumnos y representantes a no decaer y seguir confiando en el colegio, el cual abrirá este año como siempre – dijo Hermione

- ¡Déjame ver! – dijo la Señora Weasley pidiéndole la carta a Ginny. Esta leyó:

_**Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. **_

_Estimados Alumnos y Representantes: _

_Es doloroso saber que ya no contamos con la presencia del profesor Dumbledore, es verdaderamente lamentable todo lo acaecido a finales de este último año. Pero no hay motivos para cerrar la escuela, seguiremos abriendo nuestras puertas mientras queden alumnos que quieran y estén interesados es seguir estudiando; eso es lo que habría querido el finado Profesor Dumbledore. _

_Como nueva directora del Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería es mi deber informarles que la escuela aceptará a cuanto alumno desee seguir preparándose. Les informo, de la misma manera, que hemos conseguido colocar al colegio bajo la mayor protección posible que __tanto__ profesores, y así mismo, el Ministerio de Magia han proporcionado. Comprendemos que el mundo mágico, al igual que el no mágico, están atravesando por momentos oscuros, pero esos no son motivos para frenar la educación de sus hijos y representados, deben entender que en el colegio estarán, incluso, mejor protegidos que en cualquier parte. _

_Entendemos si desean retirar a sus hijos del colegio, pero les pedimos que antes piensen en su futuro. En cualquier caso las clases comienzan, como normalmente, el 1 de septiembre. _

_Se despide Cordialmente, esperando buenas respuestas por parte de ustedes. _

**_Minerva McGonagall_**

**_Directora. _**

Harry escucho toda la carta de la boca de la señora Weasley, pero la voz que había escuchado, dentro de su cabeza, decir todas aquellas palabras era la voz perfectamente clara de la profesora McGonagall.

Todos callaron y por un minuto no se escucho más que el sonido de una par de avispas que andaban de flor en flor. Fue la voz del Señor Weasley la que se dejo escuchar primero.

- Quiero decirles, muchachos – dijo dirigiéndose a Ron y Ginny, y es cierta forma a Harry - Que sea cual sea su decisión, nosotros – dijo, ahora refiriéndose a él y la señora Weasley – ¡Lo aceptaremos!

Todos guardaron silencio. Ron y Hermione buscaron tentativamente la mirada de Harry. Ellos ya habían acordado no asistir al colegio por ir en busca de los horrocruxes pero aun no se lo habían hecho llegar a sus padres. Era este el momento de decirlo.

- Si es necesario, tómense el tiempo que necesiten – dijo el señor Weasley al verlos tan callados, por lo que debió de suponer que aun no se habían planteado el asunto – pero recuerden…

- No necesitamos tiempo, papá – le corto Ron – Ya lo hemos pensado. Harry, Hermione y yo no volveremos este año a Hogwarts.

La señora Weasley pudo sentir un gran alivio. No es que no confiara en McGonagall, era solo que no quería separarse de sus hijos, no en estos tiempos tan oscuros.

- Me alegra que decidan quedarse en casa… - dijo Molly sonriéndoles.

Hermione miró a Ron como animándolo a seguir adelante. Harry bajó la vista, de verdad se sentía mal por arrastrar a Ron con él. A la señora Weasley no le iba a gustar nada aquello.

Ron tomo aire y continuó.

- No, mamá… No me entendiste. Nosotros no volveremos a Hogwarts, pero tampoco nos quedaremos en casa…

La señora Weasley ahogó un gritito.

- ¡Calma Molly! – le sugirió su marido – …

- ¡Pero que demonios, Arthur! Como que no se quedaran en casa!! Se vienen tiempos muy oscuros… – replico indignada la señora Weasley

- Mamá, ya somos mayores…

- ¡Eso no importa! Para mi siguen siendo unos niños… - se veía angustiada – A donde piensa ir si no vendrán a casa?

- Prometimos a Harry emprender con el un viaje luego de haber culminado la boda de Bill – contestó Ron casi automáticamente.

- UN VIAJE!! Pero adonde?… si ustedes son unos niños…– la señora Weasley estaba enfadada y al borde de un colapso.

- Señora Weasley, yo la verdad… yo lo siento mucho, pero es un asunto algo personal y privado – dijo Harry cabizbajo y avergonzado, jamás se había imaginado en esta situación; nunca había tenido que rendir cuantas de sus actos a nadie, no de esta manera. Era como tener verdaderos padres.

La señora Weasley, ni su marido dijeron nada. Fleur y Gabrielle que también estaban en la mesa dejaron de comer. Todo volvió al silenció, hasta que Ginny se dejo escuchar.

- Yo también he tomado mi decisión – dijo – Volveré a Hogwarts este año y el que siga mientras el colegio este abierto – y después de una pausa agrego - : Es lo que habría querido Dumbledore, McGonagall ya lo ha dicho – dijo dirigiendo una mira de reproche a su hermano y sus dos amigos, Harry y Hermione.

- ¿Qué quieres decir, Ginny¿Qué somos desleales? – preguntó Ron indignado.

- Yo no lo he dicho, pero… si tu lo crees – dijo tajante Ginny.

- Creo que nos estas juzgando mal, Ginny – replico Hermione, hablando por primera vez en el desayuno.

- Yo no he dicho más que Dumbledore… - empezó a decir Ginny pero Harry le corto:

- Dumbledore habría querido que tomáramos nuestra propia decisión independientemente de todo lo demás – dijo Harry algo enfado lo que le hizo subir, inevitablemente, un poco el tono de voz al momento de terminar diciendo - : Sabes que lo que hacemos es por el bien de todos.

- Sí, si que lo se. Al igual que cuando me dejaste ¿no? Lo hiciste por mi propio bien, no querías ser el culpable de mi muerte. Siempre el Héroe, no? Pero ¿Qué hay de mí¿Qué hay de lo que YO siento¿Acaso no cuenta mi opinión?– en este punto de la conversación, Ginny, también empezó a alzar la voz

- Ginny… - le susurro su madre tratando de calmarla.

Ginny no la escucho, o simplemente fingió no escucharla. Lanzó su servilleta sobre la mesa con fuerza mientras se ponía de pie.

– Crees que no sufriría al verte morir, A TI Y A MI HERMANO Y A HERMIONE, sólo por tú MALDITO CAPRICHO de ir tras VOLDEMORT – todos se espantaron al oír al innombrable, incluso Harry sintió un leve respingo, nunca había oído a Ginny decir el nombre de Voldemort y mucho menos gritarlo - ¿Por qué tienes que arrastrarlos contigo¿Por qué tienes que ser tan tozudo¿Por qué? – pregunto casi sollozando.

Harry y Ginny parecían haberse olvidado de los demás presentes, pues se hablaban como si sólo ellos dos existieran, hay, en ese momento.

- Sabes bien que no los he arrastrado conmigo, Ginny – dijo Harry, también levantándose de la mesa – Ellos lo han decidido así... Recuerda que esto no lo hago porque quiero. Es un deber que tengo que cumplir.

- ¡Vamos Harry¿Dime que vas a hacer después de que todo haya terminado en casa y tengas que salir en busca de esos… de esas malditas cosas¿Sabes donde Buscar? – preguntó Ginny alterada.

Harry calló.

Ron y Hermione se les veía preocupados, temían que en cualquier momento uno de los dos (Harry o Ginny) soltara toda la sopa, todo lo referente a los Horrocruxes.

-No, NO LO SABES… No sabes por donde comenzar a buscar. No tienes idea de lo que buscas… ¡Esa es la verdad Harry! – Ginny aparto la silla de un golpe y salio corriendo.

Harry quedo estático donde se encontraba. Aun parecía no reaccionar, las palabras de Ginny resonaban punzantes en sus oídos.

- ¡Ginny, cariño! – exclamó la señora Weasley haciendo ademán de ir tras ella.

- ¡Déjala! – le dijo el señor Weasley tomándole la mano.

Fleur y Gabriel habían quedado boquiabiertas. Harry, ahora que se había percatado de que todos habían estado siguiendo muy atentamente su conversación, se hallaba muy apenado, no se atrevía a mirar a nadie a los ojos, ni siquiera a Ron. Lentamente se dejo caer nuevamente en la silla con la mirada fija en su plato de comida. No se atrevía mirar a nadie a la cara.

- ¡Molly! Acompáñame, por favor – dijo el Sr. Weasley – Tengo que decirte algo antes de irme a trabajar – los dos se levantaron y se adentraron en la casa, porque como has de pensar estaban comiendo en el jardín ya que en la cocina no cabían todos.

- ¡Vaya¡Ginny no «paguece» «habegse» levantado de muy buen «humog» hoy! – exclamó Gabrielle cuando, por fin, las palabras lograron salir de su boca – Ya entiendo «pogque» «tegminaste» con ella «Hagui».

- ¡Gabrielle¡Que cosas dices niña! - le reprendió Fleur - Vamos, tengo aún que «tegminar» de hacer muchas cosas – dijo y las dos se fueron.

- ¿Qué le sucede a Ginny? – dijo Ron después de quedarse solos el, Hermione y Harry – Sabía que no debíamos decirle nada, Harry. Estuvo a punto de decir lo de… – y al llegar aquí bajo la voz lo más que pudo a modo de que sus dos amigos le siguieran escuchando – : los horrocruxes.

- No creo que ella hubiese sido capaz de decir algo sobre eso – dijo Harry – la verdad es que me preocupa más que puedan pensar tus padres de mí… No debí de alzar la voz – Harry se veía verdaderamente apenado.

- Oh! No te preocupes, amigo. Ya todos están acostumbrados a tus gritos…

- ¡Ron! – le dijo Hermione dándole un codazo por las costillas.

- ¿Qué? – se quejó Ron.

Hermione le reviró los ojos y se volvió hacia Harry.

- Harry, Yo… no puedo evitar estar de acuerdo en algo que dijo Ginny – dijo tentativamente.

Harry levanto su mira y la vio directamente.

- Tú también me crees un irresponsable…

- ¡No! No es eso. Es que, ella acertó al decir que aun no sabemos siquiera de tras de que vamos, y mucho menos por donde empezar – se apuró a decir Hermione.

- ¡Claro que sabemos! Vamos tras… bueno ya sabes que. Y ya les he dicho cuales eran los que Dumbledore creía que eran… – dijo harry y luego susurro - : Horcruxes

» Y si me preguntas por donde empezar, creo que la clave está aquí – agrego sacando el medallón de su bolsillo - ¿Tenemos que averiguar quien es RAB?

- Bueno, creo que habrá que ponernos manos a la obra – dijo Hermione – Pero antes ayúdenme a recoger la mesa ¿vale?

Los chicos asintieron y ayudaron a Hermione.

- Saben? – dijo Hermione tentativamente después de unos minutos de silencio - McGonagall me a propuesto para ser Premio Anual. En mi carta lo decía. Quiere que le conteste si pienso volver o no este año – concluyo sin mirarlos.

Harry la miro.

- Hermione, si quieres volver sabes que por mi no hay problema, puedes hacerlo – le dijo, sabía cuan importante era para Hermione el Premio Anual, además que se lo tenía bien merecido – No están obligados a venir conmigo… - agrego dirigiendo ahora a ambos amigos.

Hermione alzo la vista para encontrarse con los ojos esmeraldas de su amigo.

- No, ya esta decido Harry. Ningún Premio Anual podrá retenerme… - le dijo sonriendo.

¡Toc, Toc, Toc!

Hermione, Harry y Ron tocaron a la puerta de la habitación de Ginny, después de recoger la mesa.

- ¿Podemos pasar? – pregunto Hermione entreabriendo la puerta.

- Si – contesto Ginny y todos entraron cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Harry puedo ver claramente que Ginny, a pesar de estar de espalda a ellos, se llevaba las manos a la cara, a los ojos para ser más específicos, para limpiarse lo que creyó eran lágrimas. ¡Estaba llorando!

- ¿Estas enojada con nosotros? – volvió a interrogarla Hermione acercándose a ella.

Ginny se volvió hacia ellos.

- Por que si lo estas y quieres descargarte, solo ¡hazlo! Mira que nosotros estamos ya acostumbrados a los tiernos gritos de Harry – dijo Ron burlonamente.

Hermione le dirigió una mirada de desaprobación, pero Ginny solo sonrió.

- Está bien. No se preocupen, no volveré a gritar. Lo siento de verdad. Creo que me extralimite – dijo Ginny – ¡Perdónenme!

Harry no pudo más que observarla. El sol que entraba por la venta pegaba directamente sobre ella envolviéndola en una luz brillante que la hacia parecer, más que hermosa, un ángel caído del cielo. Sus ojos, bañados en lágrimas, parecían un par de cristales atravesados por los rayos del sol; y aquella sonrisa, en aquel rostro de porcelana manchado de pecas, daba una sensación de perfección. ¿Como no perdonarla?


	8. La Boda de Bill y Fleur

**CAPITULO VIII.**

**La Boda**** de Bill y ****Fleur**

Los días se fueron volando junto al inexorable paso del tiempo. Hacía un poco más de una semana que habían llegado las cartas de Hogwarts y nadie más había vuelto a tocar el tema desde aquella mañana. Puede que quizás lo estuviesen haciendo intencionalmente, o más probablemente porque no había tiempo de hablar de ello. Faltaba poco para la fecha planteada para la boda, tres días para ser exactos. La Sra. Weasley y Fleur estaban muy ocupadas para esos días, lo que dejaba a Harry, Hermione y Ron fuera de atención para buscar información que les revelase quien era RAB.

Habían buscado en cada libro que conseguían en la casa, pero era inútil; libros como: "Cómo deshacerse de los gnomos y tener un jardín hermoso" , "La elaboración del Queso mediante Magia" u "Orientación Muggle", no servían de mucho cuando se buscaba a un mortífago (o algo por el estilo). Quizás preguntándole al señor Weasley, les hubiese ayudado a conseguir a RAB más rápidamente, pero no podían decir a nadie lo que ellos planeaban, por lo menos no por ahora. Por suerte Ginny, quien se había prestado a ayudarles, había propuesto buscar en revistas y periódicos viejos, muchos de los cuales se hallaban en aquel viejo y polvoriento cobertizo en el que Harry había estado el año pasado con Dumbledore. Al estar en aquel lugar, Harry, no podía evitar recordar al anciano ex director y sentirse triste, aunque no se lo comentó a ninguno de sus amigos; mientras que Ron no podía dejar de pensar en todas las arañas que habían dentro. Les costo mucho ha sus amigos hacerlo entrar.

- ¡Vamos Ron! – le dijo Ginny.

- ¡No pienso entrar hay! – contestó Ron – ¿Sabes cuantas arañas debe de haber ahí dentro¡MILES! – dijo torciendo la boca con algo de asco y temor.

- ¡No seas ridículo Ronald¡Todos vamos a entrar y todos vamos a buscar! – dijo Hermione un tanto exasperada por la actitud de Ron - ¿Vale? – y acto seguido empujó a Ron dentro del cobertizo.

Ron miraba aquel lugar completamente asqueado, en su cara se veía la preocupación personificada, mientras hojeaba los periódicos no dejaba de mirar el techo y los rincones como esperando a que le atacaran las arañas. Por fin no aguanto más tiempo de pie allí y salió diciendo que iría a buscar algo de beber; obviamente todos sabían que sólo era una excusa para irse, y ni se preocuparon en esperarlo, sabían perfectamente que no volvería. Decidieron que ya era mucho lo que había aguantado en aquel lugar.

Había ocasiones, o más bien días completos, en las que no podían dedicar ni un minuto a su búsqueda puesto que Fleur y la señora Weasley no paraban de darles ordenes y encargarle tareas a fin de tener la casa lista para la boda. Como es de imaginar "La Boda" era el único tema de conversación en la casa cuando no estaban ni el señor Weasley ni Bill. Por su parte Gabrielle, cada vez que el tiempo se lo permitía, se acercaba a Harry para hablar con el, o más bien alabarlo, lo que hacía poner a Harry en una situación incomoda, y a veces simplemente se acercaba a él para pedirle ayuda con algo que, según ella, no podía hacer sola. En ocasiones resultaba ser una completa molestia, no paraba de preguntar que buscaban con tanto interés en los libros, pero por suerte para ellos Fleur la mantenía la mayor parte del tiempo ocupada.

A sí pasaron los días previos a la boda de Bill y Fleur, buscando entre periódicos y libros, y ayudando en todo lo posible para los preparativos.

A sólo dos días para la boda Ron propuso subir a la colina a jugar un poco, estaba muy estresado con la boda y decepcionado de no conseguir nada que les diera una, aunque pequeña, pista de RAB - ¡Quizás estemos pasando algo por alto! – decía Hermione.

Todos aceptaron en ir a jugar un poco esa tarde y junto a la caída del sol los chicos regresaron a la casa.

- ¡Están aquí¡Vamos! Suban a cambiarse, la comida esta lista desde hace una hora – dijo la señora Weasley.

-¡«Hagui»¡«Miga» tu «caga»! – dijo Gabrielle al acercarse a Harry, quien tenia unos rasguños en la cara y en el brazo izquierdo por golpearse con una rama de los árboles de la colina al volar un poco alto – Ven conmigo, hay que «ponegte» algo ahí antes de que se hinche. Falta muy poco para la Boda de «Fleug». «Señoga» Weasley ¿«seguia» tan amable de «ayudagme»? – pregunto a la dama mayor y llevo a Harry a una esquina de la cocina.

Ginny salío disparada de la habitación claramente furiosa, llevándose por delante, con intención, el brazo de Gabrielle.

Hermione siguió tras de ella.

- ¡Creo que le daré el sí a Dean! - Ginny dijo a Hermione al llegar a la sala.

- ¡Ginny! - dijo Hermione alcanzándola en la sala - No hablaras en serio ¿o si?

- ¿Por qué no? Todos nos merecemos una segunda oportunidad

- Pero tu no lo quieres a el.

- Como saberlo, si no hago más que pensar en Harry, creo que es hora de dejarlo ir, pues el parece estar interesado en Gabrielle!

»Aaaaagggg!! No la soporto! No hace mas que seguir a Harry! - dijo Ginny cerrando sus puchos con fuerza y apretando los dientes, en medio de una rabieta - Oh! «Hagui» «egues» tan dulce! OH! «Hagui» me «ayudaguias» con esto!... - Imitaba ella a Gabrielle - Todo es Harry, Harry, Harry...!!! - explotó Ginny.

- Ginny¡Cálmate!

- ¿Crees que ha Harry le guste ella?

- ¡Creo que no hay duda de ello!

- ¡OH¡Hermione! - Reprochó Ginny dejándose caer en uno de los muebles.

Hermione se rió.

- No seas tonta... Puede que Gabrielle sea... er... bonita... pero estoy segura que Harry no se fijaría en ella, es solo una niña. Aparte el a quien quiere es a Ti - dijo acercándose a su amiga.

- Pues no lo parece - dijo Ginny haciendo pucheros.

El día que siguió fue un caos, la señora Weasley los mantuvo ocupados todo el día ultimando los últimos detalles para la boda, que como es de imaginar se haría allí mismo en el jardín de la casa. Tuvieron que trabajar duro para deshacerse de las hierbas malas, que tanto abundaban allí, mientras mantenían alejados a los gnomos porque no podían desgnomizar ese día sino el mismísimo día de la boda, aunque la idea no le gustara a Fleur, pero era como había dicho la señora Weasley: "Entiende querida, si lo hacemos ahora volverán mañana y tendremos doble trabajo…" . Aún así habían tenido doble trabajo, mantener al margen a los gnomos mientras se trabajaba en el jardín era como hacer desistir a los gemelos de sus inventos y bromas, y saben lo difícil que es eso; y muy a pesar de lo que uno pueda pensar, Crookshanks (el gato de Hermione), no era de mucha ayuda al momento de ahuyentar a los gnomos, al contrario, resulto ser una completa molestia y ni que decir del desastre que causo al seguirlos entre las mesas, tanto que Hermione tubo que encerrarlo en el cuarto de Ginny.

Al fin el día había llegado Fleur estaba de lo más nerviosa, y Bill… Bill sólo sonreía. El señor Weasley fue llamado esa mañana del trabajo, por lo que la señora Weasley se molesto muchísimo, pero al final nada pudieron hacer y el acordó volver temprano, a tiempo de vestirse y recibir a los invitados. Después del almuerzo, los chicos: Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny y Gabrielle, fueron a desgnomizar el jardín, aunque esta última sólo se dedicara a mirar, o, a supervisar como ella había dicho. La madre de Fleur llegó aquella tarde con el vestido de la novia y se quedo a ayudar a su hija a vestirse. La madre de Fleur era tan "encantadora" como sus hijas, y con rasgos tan distintivos como la de una veela, cabello rubio platinado, hermosos ojos azules y de talle esbelto.

Eran las seis de la tarde cuando todos se fueron a vestir y a arreglar, y el señor Weasley aún no llegaba. La señora Weasley parecía explotar. A un cuarto para las siete escucharon a la señora Weasley dando de gritos a su marido y llevándolo consigo a cambiarse de ropas. Harry y Ron se vistieron los dos con túnicas de gala del mismo color marrón borgoña, y estuvieron a punto, a las siete, para esperar a las chicas abajo. Pronto se les unió Bill, quien vestía una túnica de color negro con una camisa blanca y una pajarita anudada al cuello; se había recortado un poco el cabello, sólo un poco de modo que aun pudiera recogerlo con una coleta, y se había quitada aquellos aretes de colmillo. La señora y el señor Weasley no tardaron en bajar.

Bill se mostraba un poco nervioso, por lo que el señor Weasley le sirvió un poco de vino y le pidió que se relajara y se fueron a hablar a un rincón de la habitación, mientras la señora Weasley subía a buscar a las chicas.

- ¡No se porque se tardan tanto estas chicas! – gruñó y se perdió escaleras arriba.

Ron le hizo señas a Harry del vino que se había quedado sobre la mesa y los dos se sirvieron una copa cada uno. Los gemelos llegaron en ese momento haciendo mucho ruido al entrar, y Charlie venía con ellos, Bill y el señor Weasley se emocionaron mucho, y Ron también claro; según las cartas que había mandado, Charlie, no iba a poder ir a la boda. Fue una verdadera sorpresa para todos verlo allí.

Al fin la señora Weasley consiguió hacer que las chicas bajaran. Hermione llevaba puesto un vestido largo color esmeralda, ceñido en la cintura y poco mas suelto abajo, que revelaba una parte de su pierna derecha; el cabello lo llevaba recogido en un coqueto moño con algunos rizos sueltos. Ginny y Gabrielle llevaban vestidos idénticos de color oro ocapaco, puesto que eran las damas de honor. Era un vestido con el de hermione, un poco ceñido en la cintura y suelto abajo, y con un leve escote; sus cabellos habían sido recogidos en un elaborado moño, al cual habían incrustado unas cuantas flores.

Harry quedó embobado al ver bajar a Ginny por las escaleras con un ramillete de flores entre sus finas manos, y por un momento sintió envidia de Ron por que el sería quien caminara de su brazo a través del altar. Harry al despertar de su embelesamiento se sintió avergonzado, busco a tientas pero por suerte todos estaban tan pendientes de las chicas que ni se habían fijado en el, así que se acero para ayudar a Ginny a terminar de bajar las esclaeras.

- ¡Estas Hermosa! – fue lo único que pudo articular Harry al acercarse y tenderle una mano.

Ginny no hizo más que sonrojarse y agradecerle el piropo.

Harry no podía creer cuanto había crecido Ginny en tan pocas semanas que había dejado de verla. Tal vez sus ojos lo engañaban y siempre se había visto igual, o era que ya había crecido solo que ahora sí se daba cuenta de cuan crecida estaba; pero a todo esto, lo cierto era que Ginny ahora podía tomarse por toda una mujer.

Gabrielle se veía también muy bien… Pero que estoy diciendo, esa noche Gabrielle se veía muy guapa. ¿Y que se podía esperar si la chica es descendiente de veelas? Gabrielle era una niña bellísima. Pero era sólo eso, una "niña". Con sus trece años podía apreciarse una figura bien definida, pero aun había en su cuerpo formas que no terminaban de aparecer, caso contrario de Ginny, quien ahora con sus dieciséis años ya había dejado de ser una niña.

Hermione se acerco a un Harry pensativo, quien se ahora se hallaba solo, Ron estaba a un lado discutiendo con su madre que intentaba peinarlo y Ginny hablaba animadamente con los gemelos.

- ¿En que piensas? – le pregunto Hermione.

- Eh? – Harry no supo que responder. Miro a Hermione y se dio cuanta de que ella también se veía muy bonita y que no se parecía nada a la Hermione que había conocido hacia tantos años. Ya una vez la había visto así, tan arreglada, había sido en el baile de navidad hace tres años, pero ahora se vía mucho más grande, adulta. Sí, habían crecido y el ni cuenta se había dado.

- ¿Te has fijado en cuanto han crecido? – dijo Harry.

- ¿Quién? – pregunto Hermione.

- Ustedes. Tú y Ginny – contesto Harry.

- Que tonto eres. Tú también has crecido, sólo que no te das cuenta. Sino mira a Ron.

Hermione tenía razón. Ya, en otro tiempo se había dado cuenta de cuanto crecía Ron, siempre necesitaba de túnicas nuevas, pero ahora era diferente, el parecía un hombre. ¿Se vería él(Harry) así? quizás no se había mirado bien en el espejo últimamente... Después de mirar un rato considerable a Ron se dio cuenta de que, este, no podía apartar la vista de Hermione; ésta, claro, no se había dado cuenta porque estaba muy concentrada en una copa de vino que le había ofrecido Charlie.

- Estás muy bonita Hermione – le había dicho en ese momento Charlie.

- ¡Gracias! Aunque no creo que sea para tanto – dijo y se sonrojo.

– El tiene razón, Hermione – agregó Harry.

- Ustedes también se ven bien.

La gente iba llegando y la señora Weasley los recibía mientras los iba pasando al jardín. - ¡Los invitado no serán mucho! – había dicho la señora Weasley - Se invitaran sólo a los familiares y a los amigo más cercanos a la familia - Pero resulto que la familia de Fleur era tan numerosa como la Weasley y los amigos eran muchos más de los que había contado la Sra. Weasley. La casa se lleno y por todos lados podías ver a tíos y primos de todas partes. Los Weasleys no paraban de saludar por aquí y por allá, y de presentar a todos a Hermione y a Harry. Harry ya comenzaba a sentirse incomodo, algunos no podían dejar de cuchichear a sus espaldas algo como¡Es el, el que derrotó a quien-usted-sabe¿Has visto su cicatriz¡Es el niño que vivió¡Ese chico es el Elegido!. Harry tubo ganas de salir corriendo pero por surte Fleur bajó. Su vestido era espectacular, una enorme cola era llevada por dos niñas pequeñas igualmente rubias, seguramente familia de ella. Su cabello brillaba como nunca, aun mucho más parecido al de las veelas que Harry había visto en el mundial. Así, tan hermosa y deslumbrante como se veía nadie podría haberle dicho que no en el altar.

Fleur fue conducida hasta el altar por su padre, precedida por Harry, quien llevaba a Gabrielle del brazo, Ginny, al brazo de Ron, y una niña que iba arrojando flores. Fleur fue entregada a Bill y ambos se juraron amor eterno frente al altar. Todas las sillas que habían sido dispuestas ante la pareja habían desaparecido una vez concluida la ceremonia, para hacer aparecer las mesas. Todo había sido exquisitamente decorado, cantidades de farolillos blancos y dorados brillan flotando por el jardín con numerosas hadas danzando de aquí para allá. Las mesas habían sido cubiertas con hermosos manteles blancos con brocado dorado, y unos muy bonitos centros de mesa que habían enviado los padres de Fleur. Y en una esquina del jardín se levantaba una pequeña tarima donde un grupo de músicos, que habían contratado, comenzaban a tocar.

Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, los gemelos, Charlie y Gabrielle tuvieron que juntar dos mesas para sentarse juntos, formando la mesa nº5. George se levantó e invitó a Gabrielle a bailar, a esta no le quedó más que aceptar aunque lo que de verdad quisiera fuera bailar con Harry. Fred que estaba aun sentado del otro lado de la mesa le hizo señales a Harry para que invitara a bailar a Ginny; en ese momento llegaron dos chicas que querían hablar con Charlie, este se levanto y fue con ellas. Fred también se levantó, dio la vuelta a la mesa y le susurró a Harry:

- Que no te de vergüenza ¡Invítala a bailar! – y siguió su camino hasta una mesa contigua.

Harry no le quedó de otra, tomando valor aparto su silla y se levanto. Camino bordeando ligeramente la mesa hasta quedar junto a Ginny.

- ¿Bailas conmigo? – le preguntó al oído.

Ginny asintió con la cabeza.

Harry retiro su silla y la condujo de la mano hasta el centro del jardín que había sido dispuesto para la pista de baile. El la tomó por la cintura y ella lo rodeó son su brazos, bailando así al compás de una melodía de vals.

Hermione y Ron habían quedado solos en la mesa. Hermione obviamente quería bailar, pero a Ron eso no se le daba muy bien, o quizás era sólo porque aun no lo había intentado. Los dos aguardaron en silencio por un momento esperando que el otro dijera algo. Hermione por fin abrió la boca para hablar pero Ron lo hizo primero:

- eh… Hermione… ¿Te gustaría bailar con… conmigo? – le pregunto tentativamente.

Hermione asintió con una sonrisa en sus labios y los fueron a bailar, algo apenados, pero a gusto.

La fiesta siguió movida, Hermione y Ron siguieron bailando por mucho más tiempo. Las cohibiciones entre ellos habían desaparecido. Fleur y Bill se habían ido un poco temprano, irían a un lugar en Italia para pasar su luna de miel. Todos habían bebido más de la cuenta en la mesa nº5. Harry nunca en su vida había bebido tanto. El señor y la señora Weasley estaban tan ocupados que ni cuenta se habían dado. Hermione y Ron estaban muy amistosos, como nunca antes. A Harry no le sorprendió para nada, ya en otra ocasión se había percatado que lo que ellos sentían, el uno por el otro, era algo más que una amistad. Ginny tampoco parecía sorprendida, o eso es lo que Harry pensó. Los gemelos por el contrario no se lo podían creer, ellos nunca pensaron que su hermano, Ronnie, pudiera tener algo con su amiga. Hasta el final de la noche su actitud no había sido muy sorprendente, pero hubo algo que los dejó a todos boquiabierta; entre una y otra copa, entre jueguitos inocentes, Hermione besó a Ron en un impulso, y este le respondió. Fue un beso pequeño, pero todos quedaron más que sorprendidos.

Hermione no pudo aguantar más la vergüenza y se levanto, se excusó diciendo que no se sentía bien, algo que a nadie le cabía la menor duda, y se dirigiéndose a la casa. Ron se levanto casi en seguida y fue tras ella.

- ¿Qué sucede Hermione? – le preguntó

- ¡Oh¡Ron, discúlpame!... hip – dijo Hermione hipando – ¡No se que estoy haciendo!

Ron también hipó. Ambos rieron.

- No te preocupes ¡No hay problema! – dijo arrastrando las palabras mientras se acercaba lenta, aunque, torpemente, y la rodeaba con sus brazos. Ron poso su cabeza en el hombro de Hermione, y ella lo recibió en sus brazos, gustosa; uniéndose en un abrazo fuerte y necesitado.

Ron alzo su cabeza para mirar a Hermione a los ojos. La chica no pudo más que perderse en aquel azul celeste. Se miraron fijamente por un rato hasta que Ron decidió inclinar su cabeza para posar sus labios sobre los de ella. Hermione sintió un corriente eléctrica correr por su vientre, lo que le hizo coger fuertemente a Ron de la nuca y pegarlo más hacia ella para así profundizar el beso. Este beso fue muy distinto al anterior, fue un verdadero beso, lleno de amor y pasión. Ese beso que hacia ya mucho tiempo venían deseando, aunque no lo admitieran.

Al acabar la fiesta, Harry, Ginny y los gemelos, estaban más ebrios de lo que se puede imaginar, a Gabrielle ya la habían mandado a dormir, y de Ron y Hermione no volvieron a saber, puesto que no regresaron a la mesa. Fred llevaba consigo una cámara fotográfica y mientras las señoras Weasley y Delacour despedían los invitados, éste les tomaba fotos. Y George retozaba alegremente alrededor de ellos, completamente ebrio.

Ginny y Harry, por su parte, habían quedado a solas en la mesa. Y visto que la gente ya se marchaba y los músicos seguían tocando, Ginny se levanto y subió a la mesa comenzando a moverse en un baile sinuoso; en parte también se debía a su estado de embriaguez.

- Vamos, Harry… Baila conmigo… - le pidió una vez que estuvo de pie sobre la mesa.

Harry declino.

- Oh! No seas aguafiestas!! – le reclamo – Acepto que hayas decidido terminar conmigo, pero no acepto que rechaces mi invitación a bailar – dijo autoritaria mientras le tendía una mano – Vamos, cógela! – agito su mano como para que el pudiera verla.

Harry se quedó mirándola por un momento. Y enseguida tomo su mano y subió junto a ella. Que más daba, ya no quedaba gente por ahí, además, esa noche se sentía libre, capaz de hacer cualquier cosa. Ya arriba de la mesa se sintió el todo poderoso, era ridículo pero así lo sentía. Alzo sus brazos hacia el cielo y exclamó:

- Soy el rey del mundo...!! – Ginny rió tontamente y se abalanzo sobre el.

Harry sintió sus finos brazos rodear su cuerpo. Si, la había extrañado. Aquel olor a flores silvestres lo seguían día y noche, pero solo en ese momento, aquel olor, era sola y únicamente para él. Bajo sus brazos rodeando su delgado cuerpo y pegándola a él mientras sus cuerpos se movían al compás de la música. La había extrañado; cuanto había extrañado aquella cercanía. Su cabello, su calor corporal, su olor, sus ojos y… sus labios. Labios que ahora acariciaban su oreja y susurraban a su oído algo que el no podía descifrar.

La aparto, sólo un poco, para mirarle a los ojos. Su mirada no pudo más que desviarse a aquellos labios rojos que tanto deseaba. Sólo necesitaba un beso, uno pequeño bastaría… La mesa se meció bruscamente. Harry y Ginny tardaron en darse cuenta de que sucedía; más George se encargo de hacérselos ver.

- ¡¿Así que estamos bailando?! – exclamo socarrón junto a ellos, George se había subido a la mesa.

Harry lo miró furioso, había interrumpido su momento. Mientras Ginny miraba a un punto inexistente sobre el hombro de su hermano. George ni cuenta se dio de la mirada asesina de Harry.

- Fred!... FREEED!! – llamo a su hermano, Fred se giro y los vio, George agito su mano haciéndole entender que se acercara a ellos – VEN CON NOSOTROS HERMANO!!

Fred corrió hacia ellos, pero antes que pudiera montarse una mano lo cogió por el cuello de la camisa.

- Tu no subirás! – le dijo su hermano Charlie - Ey!! Ustedes tres!! Bájense de ahí!! – dijo a George, Harry y Ginny.

- No seas aguafiestas, Charlie! – dijo George haciendo un gesto de indignación lo que le hizo parecer, según Harry, muy parecido a la actitud que había tomado Ginny hace un momento.

Harry soltó las risas. Aquello le resultaba muy chistoso. George como Ginny. Sí, se lo había imaginado vestido como su hermana.

Todos lo miraron extrañados. Charlie se apresuro a bajar a Ginny. A George y a Harry no les que de otra que bajar también.

- Son unos irresponsables – dijo a los gemelos – Como permitieron que bebiera tanto!!

- Ya Charlie! Estoy bien, de verdad! – dijo Ginny con una sonrisa en los labios tratando de parecer inocente – Y tu ya para de reírte – y le soltó un manotazo por el estomago a Harry.

- Lo siento! – dijo Harry más ahogado que apenado.

- Por que no vamos a buscar a Hermione y a Ron? – pregunto Fred pícaramente.

George le devolvió la sonrisa maliciosa y ambos caminaron hasta la casa con Harry detrás. Ginny se zafó de Charlie y los siguió también. Entraron a la casa, y allí estaban ellos, en la sala, durmiendo abrazados en el sofá.

- Pero miren a estos tórtolos – dijo George mientras Fred no paraba de tomarles fotos.

- ¡Apártate Fred y deja esa cámara! – le reprocho Ginny acercándose al sofá, con pequeños tumbos, para despertarlos. Del elaborado peinado de Ginny sólo quedaban unos rizos que caían con gracia por su espalda; ésta había dicho, a mitad de la fiesta, que ya tenía suficiente con llevar el mismo vestido que Gabrielle como para también llevar el mismo moño que ella, así que simplemente se lo había soltado – ¡Harry, ven y ayúdame!

Harry camino para dirigirse hasta donde estaba ella, pero de una forma inexplicable, George intento detenerlo y los dos fueron a tener al suelo. Fred y Ginny soltaron las risas de inmediato; Harry y George también se rieron. El estruendo de las carcajadas era tan grande que despertaron a Hermione y Ron.

- ¿Que pasa? – pregunto Hermione con la mirada ida incorporándose en el sofá junto a Ron, quien se rascaba la cabeza lleno de confusión.

- Es que ya no se puedo dormir en paz en esta casa – dijo Ron molesto

- ¿Qué sucede aquí? – se escucho fuertemente la voz de la señora Weasley por encima de las carcajadas.

Todos se llevaron la mano a la boca tratando de contener las risas.

- ¡Arthur¡Charlie! Vengan a Aquí – les llamó. Se le veía muy enojada.

Ginny estaba tirada en el piso a un lado del sofá arqueada de la risa, y ahora intentaba torpemente, y en vano, levantarse del suelo. Fred se acerco para ayudarla a ponerse en pie, pero no sin antes tomar unas fotos a Harry y George que aun estaban hechos un lío en el piso.

Charlie y el señor Weasley entraron en la habitación.

- ¡Ven Charlie! Ayúdame con las chicas… Arthur por favor manda a los chicos a dormir – ordenó la señora Weasley.

- Mamá… espera un momento. No me siento bien – dijo Ginny mientras su madre la conducía hacia su cuarto – Yo… necesito…

No termino de hablar cuando salió corriendo. Lo siguiente que escucharon fue a Ginny vomitar en el baño.

- Oh¡Hermana¡No seas tan asquerosa! – dijo Fred junto a la puerta del baño.

- No ensucies… Creo que yo también lo voy a necesitar! – dijo George sobándose el estomago.


	9. Resaca y Aparición

**CAPITULO IX**

**Resaca y Aparición.**

Esa madrugada Harry se paso la mayor parte del tiempo asomado por el retrete. Y no sólo el, todos se habían turnado a tiempos el baño. Esa fue la peor noche en toda la vida de Harry, o eso creía él al levantarse ese día todo magullado; jamás en su vida se había sentido tan mal físicamente. Había ido tantas veces al baño que sentía que ya nada quedaba dentro de el. Ron y él bajaron, los dos, a regañadientes por la señora Weasley a la cocina, donde les sirvió a cada uno una buena taza de café con leche. Las chicas bajaron en ese momento, parecían haberse levantado obligadas y como si no quedaran más fuerzas en su ser, al igual que ellos.

- ¡Tomen! – dijo la señora Weasley, sirviendo dos tazas más de café con leche para Hermione y Ginny – ¡Les caerá bien tomar un poco! ¡La comida ya casi esta lista! – y se volvió para seguir con lo que tenía en la cocina.

Fred y George entraron a la cocina diciendo algo que sonó como un ¡Buenos Días! y se sentaron en la mesa. Se veían muy desgarbados; los dos se sirvieron un poco de café.

- ¿Cómo amanecieron hoy chicos? – preguntó sarcásticamente la Sra. Weasley.

- ¿Te hace gracia el sufrimiento de tus hijos, mujer? – espetó Fred.

La señora Weasley sólo sonrió.

- No entiendo porque nos levantas tan temprano – dijo George.

- ¿Temprano, dices? ¿Qué no has visto la hora?- contestó la señora Weasley - ¡Deben aprender a ser responsables, chicos! Son jóvenes, pero no por eso van a ir bebiendo a diestra y siniestra por ahí – dijo en tono más serio - ¡La bebida es algo serio! ¡No se puede tomar a la ligera! ¿Comprenden lo que quiero decir?

- ¡Si! ¡Solo quieres sermonearnos por haber bebido tanto! – reprocho Ginny.

- ¡No! ¡Yo sólo quiero que tomen conciencia de esto! – dijo dulcemente la señora Weasley.

- ¡Jamás me sentí tan mal en mi vida! – apuntó Harry

- ¡Ni yo! – dijo Hermione.

- Nunca en mi vida volveré a beber ¡Lo juro! – dijo rotundamente Ron.

- Eso lo dices ahora, querido, pero cuando menos lo creas volverás a estar en la misma situación. Por lo menos esta lección te durará por mucho – dijo dándole un beso a Ron en la frente.

- A mi me duele mucho la cabeza, así que me voy a acostar – dijo Ginny levantándose y encaminándose por la puerta de la cocina.

- ¡Ginny! ¡Vuelve aquí! ¡Ginny! – la llamó la señora Weasley, ésta no contesto - ¡Ginebra! – dijo alzando la voz.

- ¡Mamá, no grites que me duele la cabeza! – dijo Ginny también alzando la voz, aun cuando decía que le dolía la cabeza.

- Ven a sentarte. ¡Necesitas comer, niña! – le ordeno su madre.

A Ginny no le quedó más que volver y sentarse de nuevo en la mesa.



- ¡Ginebra! Jajaja!! - se burlaba George por debajo para que su madre no escuchara.

- ¡No molestes, George! – dijo tajante Ginny en el mismo tono.

- No entiendo porque se burlan, no es feo su nombre – dijo Hermione severamente.

- A mí tampoco me parece feo… - empezaba a decir Harry cuando Fred le cortó:

- ¡Claro, que a ti no te parece feo su nombre! Si eres… eh… tú y Ginny… bueno… saben lo quiero decir, no?.

- ¡No! – dijo Ginny y se levantó de nuevo para irse.

- ¿Qué pasó ahora? – preguntó la señora Weasley volviéndose con las manos en la cadera.

- Yo voy a buscarla – propuso George y fue tras ella.

- ¿Dije algo malo? – preguntó Fred extrañado.

- No, nada malo. ¡Últimamente Ginny esta muy sensible! Es su costumbre marcharse y dejarte con la palabra en la boca – dijo Ron

Un par de minutos después Ginny y George volvieron, y la señora Weasley sirvió la comida: Un caldo de verduras, papas al vapor, verduras salteadas y arenque asado.

- Cómanse todo ¡Verán que bien les cae! – les dijo la señora Weasley dejando el delantal a un lado de la mesa – debo ir a ayudar a Gabrielle con su equipaje.

- ¿Ya se va? – preguntó Ron

- Si. Sus padres pasaran a recogerla – contestó y miró el reloj – no tardan en llegar. ¡Vamos! Apúrense con la comida – dijo y salió escaleras arriba.

- Por lo menos algo bueno ha traído este día – murmuro Ginny.

Después de comer, todos, fueron a despedir a Gabrielle. La chica agradeció, a la señora Weasley por todas las molestias que se había tomado con ella durante su estadía en la casa.

- Oh! Querida, no tienes nada que agradecer – dijo la señora Weasley.

- ¡Usted ha sido tan amable! – exclamó Gabrielle - ¡Los voy a «estgañar» mucho! – dijo dándole un abrazo a la señora Weasley, después de despedirse de Hermione y Ginny con un beso y con un dejo de hipocresía.

» ¡«Hagui», espero volver a verte! – le dijo a Harry con un beso en cada mejilla y volviéndose a Ron dijo: - ¡A ti también errr… R-Ro-nald! – Haciendo suficiente énfasis en el nombre y besándolo al igual que a Harry – Y ustedes dos no cambien – dijo a los Gemelos plantándoles dos besos a cada uno.

- Au revoir! – dijo y se marchó en el auto de sus padres, saludando desde la ventanilla hasta que el auto desapareció de la vista.

El día siguió sin ninguna complicación más que una terrible jaqueca. Al llegar la tarde los gemelos se despidieron para retirarse a su tienda "Sortilegios Weasley", situada en el Callejón Diagon, mientras Harry, Ron, Hermione y Ginny seguían tendidos en los muebles de la sala. Ninguno hablaba, sólo miraban abstraídos la caída del sol. Había cierta tención entre Hermione y Ron por lo sucedido la noche anterior, ninguno de los dos había osado mirar al otro fijamente (aunque se miraban de reojo cada vez que creían que nadie los veía), y ni Harry, ni Ginny se habían atrevido a tocar el tema del beso de sus dos amigos.

Hermione se incorporó de repente sobresaltando a los demás.

- ¡Lo había olvidado! – exclamó



- ¿Qué cosa? – preguntó Harry con fastidio.

- ¡La prueba de aparición! – respondió media excitada, media preocupada.

- ¡Pero si tu ya has pasado tu prueba! – dijo Ron, Hermione le dirigió una mirada de reproche, sus ojos se encontraron y ambos no pudieron evitar sonrojarse.

- Yo… Lo que quiero decir… es – dijo Hermione recuperando el hilo de la conversación – No es mi prueba de la que hablaba, sino de su prueba ¡Es el Sábado! – dijo algo indignada.

Enseguida todos cayeron en cuenta, había una prueba de aparición antes de iniciar las clases, Harry debía tomar esa prueba y Ron también por no haber aprobado la primera que había hecho junto a Hermione; y no sólo era eso, estaban a menos de dos días de la prueba y no habían practicado nada.

- ¿Como pudimos olvidarlo? – dijo Harry.

- No lo se compañero, pero tenemos que ponernos a practicar ahora – dijo Ron rascándose la cabeza en señal de preocupación – ¡No quiero reprobar esta también!

- ¡Vamos Ron! – dijo Harry – El libro que me dio el profesor Lupin nos ayudará.

Harry y Ron salieron de la habitación y se dirigieron por las escaleras hasta el dormitorio de Ron.

Hermione y Ginny quedaron solas en la sala.

- eh… Hermione – dijo tentativamente Ginny

- ¿si? – inquirió mientras su mente estaba en otra cosa (pensando seguramente en la prueba de los chicos)

- Tu y Ron… ¿Que ha sucedido con ustedes? ¿Han hablado algo de lo de Anoche?

- ¿De que hablas? – dijo Hermione, ahora sí, volviendo su atención a Ginny

- No te hagas. Te estoy hablando del beso, tonta – dijo Ginny

- Oh! Eso! – Hermione se sonrojo – Dime Ginny – dijo bajando la voz – ¿cuantos nos vieron hacer… eso?

- Bueno… haber: Fred, George, Harry, Charlie… Creo que Bill y Fleur también – dijo Ginny contando con los dedos – Mamá creo que también, otros que no conozco, y Gabrielle, aunque ella no importa mucho ¡ya se fue!

- ¡Me siento tan avergonzada! – dijo llevándose las manos a la cara

- Pero no tienes por que estarlo – dijo Ginny.

- ¿Cómo que no?

- Pues no… que importa lo que digan ellos. ¿Sabes? Debes hablar con Ron, con el si debes aclarar todo.

- Tienes razón Ginny

Hermione se levanto y se marchó.

Al día siguiente Harry y Ron se levantaron muy temprano para aprovechar el día para practicar, Hermione les propuso su ayuda y ellos aceptaron con gusto. Todo el día lo pasaron leyendo el libro y practicando cada cosa que les decía Hermione. Ginny de vez en cuando se pasaba por ahí para llevarles algo de beber o comer y aprovechaba para escuchar las lecciones y ayudarlos un poco. Casi al final de la tarde, los tres amigos, se encontraban en la cocina poniendo en práctica unas últimas lecciones; Harry decidió que ya era suficiente y se fue a 

tomar una ducha, dejando solos a Ron y Hermione. Por un momento un silencio muy incomodo los envolvió a los dos.

- Yo quería…

- Hermione, yo…

Los dos hablaron a un mismo tiempo. Y Ambos se rieron torpemente.

- ¡Habla tu! – dijo Ron

- Esta Bien… Quería hablarte de la otra noche, Ron – Hermione se detuvo un momento – Sobre el…

- ¿El Beso? – dijo Ron

Hermione asintió.

- Yo también quería hablarte de eso… me he sentido bastante incomodo con eso – confeso Ron colorado hasta las orejas.

- Igual yo, quería que supieras que esa noche yo… eh, este…. yo estaba…

- ¡Hermione! – le corto Ron tomando valor para decir lo que sentía – Para serte sincero… Me agrado – y mientras decía esto se acercaba, poco a poco, a Hermione – Quiero decir, el beso ¡Me gusto! – y en menos de dos segundos los dos se habían abalanzado uno sobre el otro, y estaban ahora unidos en un profundo beso.

Era temprano aun, muy temprano para lo que respecta a Harry y Ron, cuando la señora Weasley los llamo el día siguiente. El reloj de Harry marcaba las seis menos cuarto.

- Tu padre – decía a Ron – Los acompañara, a ti y a Harry, a su prueba.

- Pero todavía es temprano mamá – se quejó Ron – déjanos dormir un poco más.

- ¡No! Nada de eso. Deben alistarse temprano. Viajaran como muggles y la prueba es a las ocho – dijo determinante y los dos se pararon sin más quejas.

Harry y Ron se dieron una ducha fría, se vistieron y bajaron a comer. Abajo ya los esperaba en señor Weasley, quien leía el Profeta y les saludo muy animado. Los chicos se sentían entre nerviosos y excitados, con una sensación de hormigueo en el estomago, por lo que deseaban comer nada, pero la señora Weasley les hizo comerse su comida, de la que dejaron casi la mitad. Tan pronto terminaron su comida se marcharon a eso de las siete y cuarto.

Era más tarde cuando las chicas bajaron a desayunar. La señora Weasley le informo a Ginny que irían ese día, puesto que con la boda de Bill y Fleur no habían tenido tiempo, a comprar los útiles escolares al Callejón Dragón. Hermione las acompañaría, no podía quedarse sóla en la casa; en realidad ese no era el motivo por el cual iba., más tarde mientras compraban en el Callejón les confeso a Ginny y su madre (la señora Weasley) que ella, Harry y Ron habían decidido, al fin y al cabo y para alegría de la señora Weasley, volver a Hogwarts ese año.

Al volver a casa se encontraron con que Harry y Ron ya habían vuelto, y lo mejor, con buenas noticias ¡Habían pasado su prueba de aparición! Eso le sirvió a la señora Weasley para alegrarle el día después de volver de un tétrico Callejón Diagon.


	10. A Hogwarts y con nueva alumna

**CAPITULO X**

**A Hogwarts y con nueva alumna.**

El día siguiente a las pruebas de aparición, y día anterior al regreso a Hogwarts, fue muy calmado. Se levantaron tarde, ayudaron a la señora Weasley en la cocina, plancharon su ropa y recogieron todas sus cosas durante la tarde. Hermione se ocupo de enviarle a McGonagall una carta donde le decía que si volvería al colegio. La profesora no tardó en contestarle y enviarle todas las indicaciones, y, por supuesto, su insignia de Premio Anual.

- Creí que ya le habías escrito diciendo que no volveríamos – le había dicho Harry.

Hermione sólo le había sonreído diciendo algo como que ella guardaba la esperanza de volver.

Ninguno hablo mucho ese día. La casa Weasley se sentía tétrica, como nunca antes. Todo se debía al regreso al colegio, este año sería muy distinto a todos los demás, no sólo estaban atravesando por uno de los peores momentos en la comunidad mágica con el regreso de Lord Voldemort, también tenían que enfrentarse de nuevo con la muerte de su querido director Albus Dumbledore. Era inevitable pensar en Hogwarts y no pensar en la 'rata traidora de Snape' y en como había sido capaz de matar a Dumbledore, la persona que había depositado toda su confianza en él.

Ron y Hermione, por su parte, no terminaban de arreglar su condición. Estos dos pasaron el día asediándose con miradas impúdicas y ocultas a la vista de otros. Más de una vez quedaron sólo permitiendo un momento de alta tensión que constantemente los empujaba el uno hacia la otra; de manera que descubrieron que las caricias y besos que se propinaban les resultaban de lo más gratificante y placentero.

- ¡Ron! – exclamó Hermione en un tono muy bajo apartando sus labios de los de Ron.

- ¿Que sucede? – preguntó Ron en un susurro.

- Creo que viene alguien – dijo Hermione.

- Esta bien – Ron se desembarazo de Hermione, se alisó un poco su camisa (Hermione lo imito) y desapareció con un 'Clic' en el piso de abajo.

Hermione se acomodo un poco los cabellos con la ayuda del espejo que había ahí y se apresuro a salir del baño justo cuando venía el señor Weasley.

- Buen día Hermione – le dijo.

- Buen día señor – lo saludo Hermione.

- Se te ve un poco agitada, estas muy colorada ¿te sientes bien? – quiso saber

- Oh! ¡Si, Si, muy bien! No tiene por que preocuparse – le contesto y cada uno siguió su camino.

Ya era de noche cuando Harry esperaba fuera del baño a que lo desocuparan y poder entrar para lavarse los dientes y de una vez ir a dormir un poco; esperaba no volver a tener uno de sus vívido sueños, verdaderamente quería dormir tranquilo siquiera unas cuatro, o tal vez sólo tres, horas. En ese momento Ginny salió del baño, él (Harry) estaba sentado en el piso junto a la puerta.

- ¿Llevas mucho tiempo esperando? – preguntó Ginny algo divertida por la situación en que estaba Harry.

- No, no, sólo estaba descansando un poco – respondió Harry a la vez que se levantaba del piso.

- Harry, no se los había dicho, pero me alegro de que hallan decidido volver a Hogwarts – dijo Ginny en un tono muy dulce.

- Aun que no lo creas, a mí también – contestó Harry acercándose un poco más a ella – después todo, tu, tenias razón, no sabemos por donde empezar a buscar. Aún no logramos saber quien RAB. Creo no hay mejor lugar por donde empezar que Hogwarts.

- Puede que sea así – dijo Ginny.

Por un instante, los dos, se quedaron callados tan sólo mirándose.

- Ginny, quiero que sepas que nuestra situación seguirá igual que hasta ahora, yo no…

- No te preocupes. Eso lo entiendo – le dijo Ginny sonriéndole de aquella manera que alguna vez ya la había visto hacer en el funeral de Dumbledore cuando le dijo que no podían seguir juntos.

»Sólo me gustaría – dijo de golpe, pero en su mismo tono calmado, cuando Harry hizo ademán de seguir al baño – que me dijeras: ¿Que puedo hacer con estas ganas que tengo de besarte?

Harry deslizo una de sus manos por la mejilla de Ginny y la contemplo por un instante.

- Yo no soy el más indicado para responder esa pregunta – dijo al fin.

Ginny lo miró con los ojos brillantes (por lagrimas que se apretaban unas contra otras para salir) y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

- Buenas noches, Harry – le dijo y se dio la vuelta para ir hasta su cuarto, en ese momento una lagrima corrió rápidamente desde uno de sus ojos hasta caer sobre su camisa.

- ¡Ginny! – la llamó Harry

Ginny limpio con disimulo el rastro de la lágrima y volteo.

- ¡Que duermas bien! – le dijo Harry.

Ginny le sonrió de nuevo y se dirigió a su dormitorio. Giro el pomo de la puerta y se adentro en la habitación.

- ¡Ron! – Exclamó - ¿Qué haces aquí? – le pregunto.

- Este… Yo… yo sólo… - Ron tartamudeó - quería entregarte esto – dijo mostrándole unos calcetines – Mamá los metió entre mis cosas.

- ¡Ya veo! – dijo Ginny algo extrañada tomando los calcetines.

- Bien, que tengan buena noche – dijo Ron – ¡Hasta mañana Ginny, Hermione!

Hermione le deseo buenas noches y Ron salió.

- ¿Qué le sucede? – preguntó Ginny a Hermione señalando con la mano, y el brazo extendido, hacia la puerta por donde había salido su hermano.

- ¿Por qué? No le veo nada raro – dijo Hermione arreglando la ropa en su baúl sin mirar a Ginny a la cara.

Ginny murmuró algo y dijo:

- ¡Ustedes están bastante raros!

- No se porque lo dices – dijo Hermione y levantando la vista a la altura de Ginny le dijo - : Voy a cepillarme los dientes ¡Ya vuelvo! – y salió del cuarto de la misma manera que Ron.

Esa noche, todos, se acostaron a dormir con muchos pensamientos rondando en la mente. Para Harry conciliar el sueño se veía de una manera inalcanzable. Pensamientos iban y venían dentro de su confundida cabeza; sentía una gran necesidad de conseguir los horrocruxes, no quería volver a Hogwarts, eso lo retrasaría en su búsqueda. Pero ¿Qué podía hacer? Fuera del colegía tampoco haría mucho y estaría perdiendo la oportunidad de terminar sus estudios y ser un auror, uno de sus mas grandes sueños desde hace un poco mas de un par de años. Por otro lado estaba Ginny, cada vez se le hacia más imposible no pensar en ella, en la madriguera la veía todos los días y a cada momento ¿Cómo podía sacarla de su cabeza de esa manera? Por suerte en Hogwarts no la vería tan seguido, normalmente no se juntaba mucho con ellos. Ron y Hermione, por su parte, tenían también mucho en que pensar esa noche; no era sólo el asunto de ir tras Harry en la búsqueda de los horrocruxes, también estaba el asunto de su relación. Entre los dos había surgido una relación amorosa y nadie en la casa lo sabía aun, la manera en como se los dirían le estaban devanando los ceso.

A la mañana siguiente todos se levantaron muy temprano. Harry sentía que no había dormido nada. Al señor Weasley le habían facilitado dos autos del Ministerio, y Moody y Tonks los acompañarían hasta la estación, a parte del Sr. y Sra. Weasley. Todo esto era por la seguridad de los chicos, especialmente de Harry que era como carnada fresca para tiburones.

- Remus dijo que nos esperaría en la estación – le comento Tonks a la señora Weasley, al esta notar que Lupin faltaba.

Moody ayudo a los chicos a subir sus baúles a la maletera de los autos. "Pig" se encontraba muy inquieta esa mañana, aleteaba y ululaba fuertemente cuando Ron fue a colocarla en el maletero, Harry tuvo que obsequiarle unas galletitas de las de Hedwig, algo que Hedwig no vio con buenos ojos. Al fin todos estuvieron dentro y listos para partir.

En la estación se encontraron con el profesor Lupin, tal como había dicho Tonks, los estaba esperando. Todo estuvo como siempre, aunque la protección que había sobrepasaba los límites esta vez. Del otro lado del andén nueve y tres cuartos había un agente del ministerio tomando nota de toda la gente que llegaba y otros más anotando todos los que subían al tren e inspeccionando el equipaje de cada alumno con una vara de metal relativamente larga que brillaba y expelía chispas de color azul. Todo era por protección, verdaderamente McGonagall tenía razón en lo que decía en la carta. Lo mejor es que esto ayudo a relajar a la señora Weasley, todo el viaje desde la casa hasta la estación de tren estuvo muy tensa. Antes de abordar el tren, como de costumbre, se despidió de de sus hijos, Harry y Hermione con un gran y fuerte abrazo y unas cuantas palabras, y como no, unas cuantas lagrimas:

- Cuídense… ¡No se metan en Problemas! Si necesitan algo sólo avisen…

- ¡Los estaremos esperando en Hogsmeade! – les dijo Tonks.

- Recuerden cargar siempre la varita a la mano y estén Alertas – le grito Moody cuando ya partía el tren

En el tren todo corrió normalmente, salvo por unos tipos del ministerio que se pasearon durante todo el viaje por cada uno de los vagones del tren. Al llegar a Hogsmeade fue casi el mismo proceso que en King's Cross, gente haciendo anotaciones de los alumnos y verificando el equipaje. Allí, entre todos, pudieron divisar a Tonks, que los saludo desde lejos porque estaba ocupada, y a Hagrid que estaba ocupado con los de primero. Harry se sintió verdaderamente aliviado al montarse en las carrozas que los llevarían a Hogwarts.

¡Por fin, habían llegado al castillo, tan imponente como siempre! Harry sintió una ráfaga de un frío aire recorrer su nuca y una sensación de pesar en el estomago. Miró hacia arriba "la torre golpeada por el rayo" y pudo revivir cada doloroso segundo vivido allí tan sólo unos meses atrás. Estaba tan ensimismado que no se dio cuenta cuando Malfoy pasó a su lado. Ron, que estaba al otro lado de Harry, le dio un golpe por las costillas despertándolo de todo pensamiento.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Es Malfoy ¿No lo has visto? – preguntó Ron señalando a un lado.

- ¿Pero que hace aquí? ¿Cómo es posible que le hayan permitido volver al colegio después de lo que hizo? – dijo Harry completamente indignado

- ¿Cómo dices? – dijo Hermione abriéndose espacio para mirar hacia donde se encontraba Draco - ¿Malfoy aquí? – dijo Hermione claramente sorprendida.

- A alegado estar bajo el maleficio Imperius – dijo Ginny frescamente acercándose por detrás de los tres amigos. Harry no la había visto desde que tomaron el tren, al parecer tenía que encontrarse con alguien.

- ¿Tu como lo sabes? – inquirió Ron alzando una ceja con un dejo de perplejidad y desconcierto.

Harry y Hermione se encontraban en la misma situación

- No me miren así. Me he enterado en el tren. Veo que están muy desinformados – dijo Ginny mientras seguía su camino. Había caminado unos pasos más allá de Harry, Ron y Hermione cuando se volteo para decirles algo más - : ¡Ah! Se me olvidaba. Tenemos nueva alumna este año, entra al mismo año que ustedes – Ginny les guiñó un ojo y siguió junto a una amiga.

- No me puedo creer lo de Malfoy. ¿Cómo es posible que se tragaran todo ese cuento? – dijo Harry

- ¿Nueva alumna que entra al mismo año que nosotros? ¿Cómo es eso? – preguntó Hermione más para ella misma que para sus amigos.

- ¿Cómo es que ella sabe todo eso? ¿Por qué nosotros no nos habíamos enterado? – fue lo que dijo Ron, aun confundido.

Todos los alumnos entraron al Gran Comedor. Harry, Ron y Hermione con sus interrogantes en mente. Había algo especialmente curioso que los chicos habían notado, aunque no lo habían expresado ¡Malfoy no se había molestado en insultarlos, aun cuando había pasado junto a ellos! Algo verdaderamente extraño en el chico. ¿Qué había pasado con el? Ya habría tiempo para averiguarlo, mientras esperaban la Ceremonia de Selección para poder cenar, tenían mucha hambre.

Pronto se abrieron las puertas del Gran Comedor dando paso a Hagrid, quien llevaba el sombrero seleccionador en un brazo y el taburete en el otro, liderando al grupo de chicos del primer año. Hagrid colocó el taburete delante de las mesas y entrego el sombrero al pequeño profesor Flitwick que se haría cargo de la Selección. El sombrero fue colocado en el taburete y como de costumbre recitó su canción anual de selección.

- Cuando pronuncie su nombre, deberán sentarse en el taburete y colocarse el sombrero para que los seleccione a una de las cuatro casas – dijo el profesor Flitwick dirigiéndose a los alumnos de primero extendiendo un largo pergamino.

Después de que hubiese acabado la selección la profesora McGonagall se levanto y todos callaron.

- ¡Bienvenidos, alumnos a un año más en Hogwarts! – dijo – No quiero quitarles mucho tiempo, se cuan hambrientos deben de estar, sólo quiero presentarles a su nueva compañera de clases – Una chica de cabellos oscuros y penetrantes ojos azules entro al salón.

Iba vestida con una mini falda plisada de color negro, camisa blanca y unas botas bastante altas, y como sobretodo llevaba una fina túnica azul petrolizada.

Muchos de los chicos no tardaron en reparar cuan guapa era la chica. Todos miraban atentos.

- ¡Es ella! – se le escucho decir a algunos alumnos en las diferentes mesas

- Esta es la señorita Anabella Black – anunció McGonagall – Entrará al 7mo año gracias a una excepción que se ha hecho en el consejo escolar, viene de Durmstrang y les pediré que por favor le ayuden en lo que puedan – la profesora McGonagall se giro y dijo algo al profesor Flitwick, este se levanto y tomo de nuevo el sombrero seleccionador.

» Señorita Black sería tan amable de probarse el sombrero.

Anabella asintió y se sentó en el taburete con el sombrero en la cabeza.

El sombrero se tomó su tiempo para colocarla en una casa. ¡Quizás sería más difícil estando a esta edad! Pensó Harry, pero eso era lo que menos le importaba. Lo que verdaderamente le llamaba la atención era su apellido "Black" como Sirius, su padrino ¿Serían parientes? Sirius le había mostrado el árbol genealógico y a pesar de que los Black se habían mezclado con familias como los Weasleys y Malfoys, no recordaba a ninguna Anabella Black ¿O tal vez era de los que habían sido borrado del tapiz?

- ¡SLYTHERIN! – gritó el sombrero sacando a Harry de su cavilación.

La mesa de Slytherin irrumpió en aplausos. La chica se levanto y se fue a sentar a la mesa de las serpientes donde rápidamente saludo a Malfoy, lo que no se escapo a la vista de Ron.

- Has visto, parecen viejos amigos - dijo Ron

- Chitón – dijo Hermione porque McGonagal iba a hablar.

- Bien, bien. Es hora de comer – dijo y las mesas se llenaron de ricos manjares.

A Ron se le olvido rápidamente el asunto de Malfoy y la nueva alumna, y se dispuso a comer. Y Harry decidió que pensaría en el "parentesco" entre Sirius y la nueva chica después de la cena, seguida del postre.

Al desaparecer el último plato de postre, McGonagal se levanto nuevamente pidiendo silencio y la atención de todos. Anunció, como era costumbre, que el bosque dentro del colegio estaba prohibido y que Filch había prohibido unas cuantas cosas más, la mayoría proveniente de "Sortilegios Weasley". Hablo sobre la seguridad implantada en el colegio, los aurores que custodiaban dentro y fuera de el, mencionó a Dumbledore y lo agradecido que estaría de ver tantos alumnos de vuelta al colegio a pesar de los malos tiempos que atravesaban, dijo que haría todo lo posible por mantener todo bajo control. Al final del discurso presento a los nuevos profesores, porque como recordaran ya no tenían a Snape, y McGonagall ya no podía hacerse cargo del puesto de profesora.

Slugron seguiría como profesor de pociones, este se había ofrecido como voluntario para que el colegio siguiera en pie. Como profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras tendrían a un profesor recomendado por el Ministerio… un tal John Braddock. Había un joven muchacho que ayudaría a supervisar los entrenamientos de quidditch… Si! Supervisar el quidditch ¡Ni eso podían hacer solos! Este muchacho era, nada más y nada menos, que Oliver Wood, el antiguo capitán del equipo de Gryffindor. Harry no entendía como no se había dado cuanta antes de que el estaba sentado en la mesa. Quizás sería porque, no sólo había crecido más, sino por su larga melena castaña que llevaba atada atrás con una coleta. Ha estas alturas debería contar con unos 21 años. Justo cuando McGonagall se disponía a presentar a la más nueva adquisición del cuerpo docente y la persona que tomaría su antiguo puesto entro Tonks al Gran Comedor apresuradamente hasta donde se encontraba McGonagall. Todos sintieron una oleada de miedo repentina, sabían que Tonks era una de los aurores que custodiaban el colegio, pero McGonagal hablo antes de que el pánico creciera más.

- No se preocupen muchachos. La señorita Tonks a sido muy amable al ofrecerse, no sólo para custodiar el colegio, sino también para ocupar la vacante de Transfiguración. Saluden por favor a su nueva profesora de Transfiguración – Tonks sonrió amablemente y su cabello color chicle brillo bajo la luz de las velas.

Al terminar de hablar McGonagall les pidió a los alumno que se fueran a dormir, todos obedecieron con gusto, estaban cansados del viaje y después de comer solo querían recostarse en su camas.

El barullo de alumnos era muy grande, todos se movían con rapidez y hablaban descontroladamente. Anabella avanzaba detrás de algunos Slytherins, cuando fue arrastrada a una de las aulas.

- ¡Ven acá! – le dijo Draco halándola por el brazo e introduciéndola a un aula vacía; hechizo la habitación para que nadie escuchara.

- ¿Que sucede? - interrogó Anabella

- ¿Me puedes explicar que haces aquí? – le pregunto fríamente Draco

- ¿Qué crees que se pueda hacer en una escuela, ¡Draqui!? – dijo Anabella con sarcasmo.

- No me trates de estúpido, Sabes que quiero decir. Te pedí que te fueras lejos, me jugué por ti, pero no, tu vienes justo hasta la boca del lobo ¿En que estas pensando...?

- ¡Primero! Yo no te pedí ayuda.

- Vaya! Ahora me vas a decir que querías que te entregara a ellos ¿no? – dijo irónicamente Draco

- Obviamente no... – contestó, algo apenada, a lo que le siguió un corto silencio - … Volví porque quería poner sobre aviso a Dumbledore... ¿Porque no me dijiste nada?

- Se me paso por alto... a demás no creí que te importara...

- Como no, sabes que no estaba de acuerdo con eso... y ¿Cómo es posible que se te pasara por alto algo tan importante? – le dijo casi a gritos.

- NO SE. Quizás será porque estaba preocupado de NO revelar tu Paradero a ELLOS – dijo alterado Draco

Anabella no dijo nada

- Quiero que sepas que ¡yo no lo hice! – dijo Draco después de calmarse

- ¡Lo se!. No serias capaz. Se que Snape lo hizo por ti.

- ¿Cómo te enteraste?

- ¡Me extraña que aun no lo sepas primo! Estoy de vuelta. El Sr. Tenebroso ha perdonado mis idioteces - dijo con arrogancia Anabella - Le he dicho que volví por el, y me...

- Pero que dices... ¡que sarta de estupideces!... eres... ¿Eres idiota acaso?

- ¡No te permito que me insultes Malfoy!

En este punto de la conversación ninguno de los dos se pudo controlar más y reventaron en gritos

- ¿Porque no huiste como te lo perdí?... Eres masoquista... no comprendes...

- ¡NO! ¡El que no comprende eres tú! Es nuestra obligación, nuestro deber - y subiéndose la manga de la camisa - ves esto - dijo mostrándole a Draco su antebrazo izquierdo - Jamás habría podido huir , esta cosa es como un radar, fuera a donde fuera, tarde o temprano me encontrarían y la paga... no, no me quiero ni imaginar, no viviría para contarlo...

- No sabes lo que daría por haber tenido tu oportunidad

- Y que te impide irte si según tu es tan fácil... ¡Ah! se me olvidaba, no eres más que un cobarde...

- Sabes que no es así ¡Mi situación es otra completamente diferente! – le contesto Draco y salió golpeando fuertemente la puerta.

Anabella se quedo en la habitación tratando de pasar su enojo cuando calló en la cuenta que no sabía como llegar a la sala común.

- ¡Maldición! – susurró para sí – ¡Hey! ¡Draco! – lo llamó abriendo la puerta, nadie quedaba ya en los pasillos – Espérame, No se donde queda la sala común de Slytherin.


End file.
